<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[MIU404｜smib] 一定要暴露自己全部性癖但如果打砲了就出不去的房間 by uraumaim930027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899539">[MIU404｜smib] 一定要暴露自己全部性癖但如果打砲了就出不去的房間</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027'>uraumaim930027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MIU404｜smib [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIU404 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊R18。<br/>＊2021/1/13~2021/3/7安價整理之純字好讀版本。<br/>＊如題，雖然不能打砲但其他能做的都做了w<br/>＊原安價網址：https://www.plurk.com/p/o6gqs2<br/>＊謝謝陪安價的小夥伴們，沒想到大家一起玩了快兩個月！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, smib</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MIU404｜smib [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[MIU404｜smib] 一定要暴露自己全部性癖但如果打砲了就出不去的房間</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊R18，充滿各種性癖。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『呼叫機搜404，機搜404。』</p><p>「嗯唔⋯⋯啊！啊啊！出了什麼事嗎！」聽見支援請求聲，伊吹忽然從睡夢中驚醒，摸摸睡亂的頭髮，一睜開眼睛，映入他眼簾的不是熟悉的四機搜分駐所，而是純白的空間，「這裡是哪裡？志摩！志摩你醒醒！」</p><p>伊吹藍慶幸轉過身就發現他的搭檔志摩一未躺在他身邊，否則一個人被關在這裡，他肯定會瘋掉。</p><p>「怎麼了？」志摩醒來也是一樣的反應，甚至還有些警戒，「這裡是哪？我們是被綁架了嗎？」</p><p>「手機不能開機，也完全沒有訊號⋯⋯」伊吹狂按開關鍵，一點反應也沒有。</p><p>作為專業的警察，他們安靜地左右觀察這個純白的空間，見完全沒有動靜，除了他們兩人以外什麼物品都沒有，於是站起身來尋找哪裡有門窗可以成功逃出。</p><p>「伊吹，我們背對背，一次走一步，看走到哪裡會是這個空間的盡頭。」</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯了解，志摩你也小心點。」</p><p>「開始走囉。」</p><p>一步、兩步、三步⋯⋯一起數數，走了十步之後，兩人同時轉過頭，「碰到牆壁了。」</p><p>「看來是一個房間的大小？」志摩疑惑地抬頭看看天花板會不會有隱藏的小門，可以讓他們出去，但怎麼看似乎連條縫隙都沒有。</p><p>他往回走和伊吹會合，正當彼此你看我我看你，不知要怎麼辦時，突然從天上掉下一隻警丸。</p><p>「唔喔喔喔喔嚇死我了！」伊吹往後跳一步，「是從哪裡掉下來的警丸？」</p><p>『從警丸的星球降臨喔！』</p><p>「啊啊啊啊為什麼警丸會說話！」指著警丸，志摩害怕地湊到伊吹旁邊，「還有警丸的星球是什麼啦！不就只是吉祥物嗎！」</p><p>『嘛啊嘛啊志摩さん和伊吹さん冷靜一點！』那隻警丸眨了眨眼，往志摩和伊吹的方向走了幾步，『你們沒有被綁架，你們只是被關在神奇的房間裡而已。』</p><p>「這不就是綁架嗎！」伊吹語帶顫抖地吐槽。雖然警丸真的很可愛，但眼下的情況實在太讓人匪夷所思到害怕了。</p><p>『那啾讓我來介紹一下要怎麼離開這個神奇的房間吧啾。』</p><p>警丸不知道從哪拿出一個解說板，上面寫著「離開房間的方法」。</p><p>『方法就是⋯⋯』模仿電視節目，警丸撕開解答，『噹啷～跟對方暴露自己全部的性癖！』</p><p>「性、性癖？欸？我沒聽錯吧，性癖？」伊吹藍不敢相信會從警丸口中聽到「性癖」二字，但警丸露出興奮的眼神，猛力對他點點頭。</p><p>「這樣就能逃出去了？」志摩看著警丸，總覺得事情沒有這麼簡單。</p><p>『還有兩個附加條件喔啾！』警丸把解說板翻面，撕開第一條，『絕對不能跟對方性交！』</p><p>再次從可愛的警丸口中聽見兒童不宜的關鍵字，伊吹扶額小聲附誦了遍，「不能性交⋯⋯」</p><p>『以及猜拳猜輸的人要喝下這杯飲（春）料（藥）！不然沒辦法開始唷啾！』警丸變出一個紙杯大小的透明無色水狀飲料，笑瞇瞇地看著志摩跟伊吹。</p><p>「⋯⋯這是什麼整人嗎？」志摩勉強擠出一個微笑。</p><p>『很可惜的不是！』警丸耐心地回覆，『趕快猜拳吧！』</p><p>伊吹和志摩用無奈的眼神看著對方，「剪刀石頭布。」</p><p>志摩看著自己出的石頭，再看看伊吹出的布，在伊吹根本沒要忍耐直接噴笑的笑聲中，一邊嘆氣，一邊接過警丸手中的飲料。</p><p>『喝吧喝吧啾！』</p><p>仰頭一乾而盡，飲料看起來喝起來都像水，但如果「警丸的星球」存在，水被施了奇怪的魔法或摻了神秘的物質，也不是不可能，但剛喝下去，身體還沒出現異常的反應，志摩鬆了一口氣。</p><p>『那開始吧⋯⋯啊，我很貼心的幫你們準備了這個！』警丸拿出白板、白板筆和板擦，『寫上去的東西就能馬上變出來唷！房間樣式也可以更換，預設樣式是四機搜分駐所，祝你們玩得愉快啾。』</p><p>說完話，純白的空間瞬間變成分駐所的模樣，白板文具落在志摩空蕩蕩的辦公桌上，警丸也變回一隻放在四機搜分駐所角落的普通警丸布玩偶。</p><p>「這到底是怎麼一回事啊！」事情過於離奇，志摩一未生氣地踢了下辦公桌發洩自己無措的情緒。</p><p>「你問我我問誰！」伊吹還把墨鏡摘下來，希望只是自己看錯，但顯然不是。</p><p>被警丸困在這「神奇的房間」是不爭的事實，房間到處都沒有門可以出去也是事實。</p><p>看來只能照著警丸的話做了⋯⋯伊吹有些害臊地搔搔臉頰，坐到自己的位置上，「志摩ちゃん，剛剛喝了那個，身體還好嗎？」</p><p>「目前沒事⋯⋯」志摩打開白板筆，在白板上寫下「綠茶」，一秒後一罐他平常常喝的綠茶飲料就出現在眼前，他又寫下「礦泉水」，將變出來的瓶裝礦泉水遞給伊吹，「總之⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯好像只能⋯⋯」彼此尷尬地看著對方，雖然是情侶，但突然要向對方暴露所有的性癖，還是有點難進入狀況。</p><p>「⋯⋯我猜輸，我先說了。」志摩別過頭，喝了一口茶，他緩緩開口，「我是腿控⋯⋯」</p><p>「我、我知道你是腿控⋯⋯因為志摩ちゃん、你每次、都、很、很愛摸我的腿⋯⋯」伊吹不敢看志摩，總覺得氣氛異常，明明自己沒有喝下奇怪的飲料，臉卻熱熱的，但想到警丸說的「絕對不能性交」的規則，他坐在椅子上，刻意滑向遠離志摩的方向。</p><p>「喔，這樣啊。」假裝淡定的志摩，被伊吹這樣一說，腦海中不自覺出現自己在撫摸伊吹光裸的腿的畫面，他奮力搖搖頭，不能性交不能性交，不要亂妄想，「咳，在換你說之前，你不覺得在分駐所討論這個有點不妙嗎，就算我們不是在真的分駐所。」</p><p>伊吹這才緩緩轉過身，對志摩點點頭，「那不然換個地方⋯⋯」他又立刻搖搖頭，「我目前想不到比分駐所更好更不會亂想的地方了。」</p><p>「菠蘿麵包號如何？」志摩在白板上寫下「菠蘿麵包號樣式」，一秒後兩人置身菠蘿麵包號上，志摩坐在副駕駛座上，伊吹坐在駕駛座上，窗外景色是離分駐所最近的公園路邊，志摩試著打開車門仍打不開，「至少在這裡沒辦法⋯⋯發生什麼⋯⋯」</p><p>伊吹下意識繫上安全帶，熄火的菠蘿麵包號上他們沒有鑰匙⋯⋯「啊！白板借我。」在白板上寫下「菠蘿麵包號的車鑰匙」，一秒後鑰匙掉落伊吹手中，伊吹興奮地把車鑰匙插進去發動車子。</p><p>「喔！可以發動耶！」志摩又驚又喜地看著發亮的儀表板，在看到歸零的油量時，希望落空。</p><p>「好吧，哪裡也去不了。這是不能動的菠蘿麵包號。」隨手按下電台，伊吹在聽見傳來音樂聲的時候，心情安慰不少，「至少警丸還讓我們聽音樂。」</p><p>「⋯⋯伊吹，換你說了。」志摩也幫自己繫上安全帶，避免彼此任何的接觸。</p><p>雙手擱在方向盤上，伊吹看向窗外的風景，「我喜歡舔你的痣。」</p><p>「嗯。」志摩對伊吹這個性癖不感意外，畢竟就像自己很愛摸伊吹的腿一樣，伊吹也常常在和自己接吻時，伸舌舔過自己嘴唇上方的痣。</p><p>伊吹藍靠著方向盤低下頭，深吸一口氣，這到底是什麼羞恥的性癖暴露大會，他小聲補充了句：「因為志摩的痣很性感。」</p><p>「⋯⋯謝、謝謝？」被伊吹這麼一說，志摩也害羞地不知道要回些什麼才好，就在他說完謝謝的瞬間，忽然有股熱流從胸口向全身竄去，他感覺自己心跳漏跳了一拍，本想懷疑是不是菠蘿麵包號沒開冷氣太悶，卻又記起開始前那杯奇怪的飲料，「咳嗯，我突然覺得有點熱。」</p><p>「我也覺得。」</p><p>想伸手調整冷氣的伊吹和志摩指尖相碰，伊吹尷尬地縮回手，而志摩覺得身體裡的熱在和伊吹相碰後變得更強烈了，果然是藥效發作了吧⋯⋯他拿起綠茶猛灌，想要澆熄身體的渴望。</p><p>「那我⋯⋯我講第二個囉⋯⋯」志摩看了一眼伊吹的腳邊，「我喜歡握你的腳踝。」</p><p>「平常嗎？」察覺志摩的視線，伊吹在駕駛座地板上的雙腳不安分地交叉又放開。</p><p>「平常握得到的話。」嚥下口水，志摩看見伊吹褲管和襪子之間露出的腳踝，藥效讓他更心癢，他不得不別開視線，看看窗外的風景放鬆，「⋯⋯做的時候握會特別有感覺。」</p><p>「⋯⋯志摩變態。」伊吹紅著臉把襪子拉高褲腳拉低，所以志摩一未平常都在肖想握自己的腳踝？</p><p>「我也不想說出來啊。」摸了摸自己發熱的臉頰，志摩覺得不妙，別說藥效，光彼此討論性癖就讓他心情浮躁。</p><p>「你有沒有覺得尷尬害羞更不妙？」伊吹把車上音樂調大聲一些，「還是、用、搞、搞笑一點的方式說會好一點？」</p><p>「啊哈哈哈哈伊吹我好喜歡握你的腳踝喔！」乾笑了好幾聲馬上恢復正經，志摩問：「⋯⋯這樣嗎？」</p><p>伊吹搖搖頭，「應該是『哈哈哈哈哈好好笑喔哈哈哈我喜歡幫你口』才對。」說完伊吹還附上一個「機搜真棒」的滿分微笑及大拇哥比讚。</p><p>「噗⋯⋯滿欠打的。」看著伊吹浮誇的笑容配上勁爆的內容，志摩偷笑的同時脫口而出，像平常跟伊吹拌嘴一樣，「這麼喜歡就幫我口一下啊？」</p><p>「志摩ちゃん你說什麼？」</p><p>伊吹懷疑自己聽錯了，志摩立刻意識到自己不小心說錯話，趕緊捂住自己的嘴，拼命搖頭，他可不想被關在這個異次元空間裡，不能性交就是不能性交⋯⋯等等，那口交可以嗎？</p><p>突破盲點的志摩一未立刻在白板上寫下「警丸」，一秒後警丸便出現在擋風玻璃和儀表板之間。</p><p>「警丸，口交算性交嗎？」志摩用熱烈的眼神望著警丸。</p><p>「欸、等、志摩你在想什麼！」</p><p>『呼嚕嚕⋯⋯任何插入式性行為或性器相互摩擦都算喔！啾！』警丸上揚的嘴角讓志摩恨得牙癢癢，只能自捶大腿。</p><p>「好喔警丸掰掰。」跟警丸揮揮手，伊吹看著志摩頰邊的汗珠，硬是在邊緣試探對方，「我⋯⋯我好喜歡志摩被口的聲音跟表情，幫你口的時候嘴巴都被你塞滿⋯⋯」</p><p>「伊吹，你知道我剛剛喝了春藥吧？」志摩聽伊吹描述只覺得血液都往下半身衝去。</p><p>「警丸沒說不能打手槍。」伊吹又「嘿嘿」地笑了笑，志摩這下不只更想打伊吹，還想打手槍了。</p><p>他喝了口茶平復內心的激動，冷靜下來後開口說他的第三個性癖：「我好想舔你的腋下。」</p><p>受到衝擊的伊吹幾乎要從位置上跳了起來，抱緊自己的手臂，「志摩ちゃん，你才是野生動物吧？」</p><p>「人類也是動物。」志摩淡定地繼續往下說，「你有一次在分駐所把T恤捲上去的時候，我⋯⋯就很想要舔了。」</p><p>「等等志摩ちゃん那是我們交往之前的事情⋯⋯」</p><p>「還有你在家穿無袖背心跟很寬鬆的T恤，都會露出腋下⋯⋯」轉過頭看向包緊緊的伊吹，志摩無表情地舔了舔嘴唇，又嚇得伊吹一顫，「實際上也不是沒舔過。」</p><p>被志摩舔腋下？努力回想，確實全裸被自家戀人抓住手腕壓在身下舔吻的時候，志摩也會順其自然地舔過他的腋下⋯⋯伊吹只是沒想到志摩會這麼迷戀這件事情。</p><p>「不會有汗臭味嗎？」伊吹尷尬地嗅了嗅自己的腋下，志摩卻又伸舌舔過嘴角，「嗯好當我沒問，你喜歡就好。」</p><p>總覺得要被志摩吃掉了，雖然規則是不能性交，志摩不能真的吃掉自己，可是舔腋下不在範圍內，打手槍也不在範圍內，志摩一開始前戲先受不了的絕對是自己。</p><p>一觸即發的氣氛叫伊吹待不下去，在自己透露第三個性癖之前，伊吹決定先閒聊一下，緩和氣氛，順便換個地方說話。</p><p>他在白板上寫下腦中閃過的地方，下一秒伊吹和志摩兩人面對面，脖子以下身體緊緊貼著彼此，被電車湧入的人潮擠得更近，水洩不通的人流讓伊吹嚇了一跳。</p><p>「啊好擠快不能呼吸了志摩！」</p><p>「這該不會就是你的第三個性癖，電車痴漢普類！」</p><p>電車正響著鈴要關上門發車，志摩伸手緊摟住伊吹的腰深怕被來往的人群擠散，伊吹則用力抓住電車吊環，在電車行進的隆隆聲中大聲反駁，「才不是！幫！幫我拿那個！」</p><p>「哪個？」志摩的手在伊吹身後來回摸索，從背摸到腰又摸到屁股，伊吹的急躁讓他顧不得那麼多，完全沒有意識到自己在摸哪裡。</p><p>「志摩你在摸哪！幫我拿那個、白、白板啦！應該在肚子那邊！」</p><p>志摩慌張地摸到伊吹的下腹，成功找到白板和插在口袋裡的白板筆，伊吹趕緊空出一隻手，寫上「人少的電車」。</p><p>「呼⋯⋯終於可以呼吸了。」鬆了一口氣的伊吹藍倒在寬敞的電車座椅上，這節車廂除了志摩和自己，只有兩三個跟路人很像的路人，警丸變出來的空間未免太真實了，剛才跟擠上班尖峰時刻的都心電車感覺一模一樣。</p><p>「呼哈⋯⋯笨蛋。」也在喘氣的志摩無力碎念了聲，「還是電車？」</p><p>「不行嗎？」伊吹看著坐在自己對面的志摩，「嘛啊，我的性癖嘛，就很普通的，喜歡高潮的時候接吻。」</p><p>聽到稀鬆平常的答案，志摩皺起眉頭，「這裡應該要說『電車普累』才對吧，我們都在電車上了。」</p><p>「電車不會讓我想要打砲啊，很適合聊天。」電車穿出地下，行駛在陸上軌道，陽光從車窗照進來，聽著電車行駛的聲音，伊吹也慢慢調整好情緒，變得放鬆，「志摩不覺得高潮的時候親親很浪漫嗎！這是一定要的吧！」</p><p>「你詳細說明一下哪裡浪漫。」</p><p>注視著伊吹的雙眼，志摩確實也覺得高潮接吻滿浪漫的，趁著比較輕鬆的氣氛和話題，志摩想緩和一下自己被春藥催促的慾望，希望閒話家常就不會那麼想要對伊吹做些什麼。</p><p>「喔⋯⋯就是下面跟上面都纏在一起啊，最好是能一起去，在哇～噗咻～的瞬間，一起覺得好舒服喔，然後親密的啾一下，超浪漫的吧。」</p><p>「被你這樣一說就不浪漫了。」勾起嘴角，志摩聽懂了語彙力不足的野生笨蛋在描述什麼，生動但過多狀聲詞讓他笑了出來。</p><p>「嘖嘖，不浪漫的是志摩ちゃん吧。」伊吹慵懶地靠在電車椅背上吐槽對方，「你說的性癖都很不浪漫。」</p><p>「我的性癖只是有點特別，並不代表不浪漫好嗎？」</p><p>「不然你再説一個來聽聽？」</p><p>志摩一未突然想到一個非常符合當下場景的性癖，如果說了能被伊吹生氣吐槽那就算了，就怕伊吹覺得害羞，他有這個性癖好的很大原因是能看到伊吹害羞的表情。</p><p>猶豫許久，志摩最後還是說出口了，「⋯⋯我其實喜歡在窗邊。」</p><p>「嗯？你說什麼？」伊吹聽不清楚，又再湊近志摩一些，此舉在志摩眼裡分明是玩火。</p><p>「我說⋯我其實喜歡窗邊普累。」</p><p>「喔，你說你喜歡窗邊普累。」伊吹點點頭，過了三秒才成功消化這句話，「哈啊？你喜歡窗邊普累？等、等等，窗邊是、是這個窗邊嗎？」</p><p>激動地後退，用手比劃身後座位上方的電車車窗，伊吹又起身指著電車車門上的半身玻璃窗，「還、還是這個窗邊？」</p><p>「硬要說的話，比較喜歡車門的窗邊。」志摩再仔細想了想，「嘛，只要是窗戶邊都可以吧。」</p><p>「這不只不浪漫，根本是痴漢了喔志摩。」緊張地回到位置上縮成一團，伊吹伸出雙手擋在自己身前，「修但幾咧喔不准靠近我。」</p><p>「反正這裡沒什麼人，他們也根本不是真人。」剛才硬撐那麼久的溫馨氣氛全毀，志摩乾脆破罐子破摔，「我們平常都開車，很少一起搭電車⋯⋯機會難得，親一下怎麼樣？」</p><p>被志摩的話打動，伊吹緩緩收回手，遲疑地再三確認，「你說的喔。」從被關進這個空間開始，伊吹也越聊越想要跟志摩親親，雖然不能性交，但可以接吻吧⋯⋯就像成語說的望梅止渴之類的？（之後被志摩訂正，這種行為根本是飲鴆止渴，然而伊吹並不認識這個詞。）</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯親一下就好⋯⋯」志摩點頭中帶著不確定，親一下真的好嗎？但只是親一下而已不會怎樣吧？但那可是親親耶，他和伊吹，嘴對嘴接吻？</p><p>上演著「To 親 or not to 親」的內心小劇場，志摩天人交戰了好一陣子，想想自己被下藥的身體蠢蠢欲動，最後大嘆一口氣，「好，親一下吧。」</p><p>兩人都下定決心之後，伊吹藍配合志摩的性癖要求，來到電車車門旁的小角落，志摩還能清楚看到窗外風景。</p><p>「親、親囉。」</p><p>「嗯，你親吧。」</p><p>伊吹將志摩困在自己和牆壁之間，慢慢低下頭湊近對方，本以為自己主動親志摩，會比相反過來的情況更克制一些，但離志摩越來越近，伊吹只覺得無論誰來都一樣了。</p><p>他雙手搭在志摩脖子上，第一次覺得親志摩也會緊張⋯⋯不管了。</p><p>伊吹乾脆地吻了上去，志摩的嘴唇和自己相碰，那感覺熟悉又美妙，他忍不住捧著志摩的臉頰，加深這個熱吻。</p><p>志摩也伸舌回應伊吹，他摟著伊吹的背，讓彼此身體貼得更緊密，伊吹不斷側過頭換氣，好像捨不得結束這個吻，而志摩一未體內的慾望快要迸發出來，令他差點窒息，趕緊推開伊吹。</p><p>「靠。」擦過嘴角的口水，志摩難得罵了聲髒話，他側過頭看向伊吹，「再一次？」</p><p>伊吹以雙唇回應志摩，這次他完全按捺不住了，把志摩按在電車門上猛親一通，剛剛忍耐的份一次爆發，他好想摸志摩、好想跟志摩抱抱、好想跟志摩親親、好想跟志摩打砲啊啊啊！</p><p>志摩一未覺得自己很不妙，非常不妙，他整個人被伊吹親到非常興奮，春藥在血液裡加速循環，褲子都要搭帳篷了，但實在太渴望伊吹的熱吻，也不想阻止伊吹了。</p><p>順其自然摸進伊吹衣服裡，雙手在伊吹背脊撫摸，志摩一邊吻，一邊要把手伸進伊吹褲子裡時，伊吹又突然放開彼此。</p><p>抹去嘴角的唾液，伊吹趕緊把撩起的衣服拉好，「不行繼續了志摩⋯⋯啊啊啊啊啊啊好痛苦！好想要！可惡！可惡！臭警丸！」</p><p>志摩緩緩喘著氣，他已經半勃了，因為藥效，看來一時半刻不會軟掉，受不了地趕緊用白板筆寫下「冰水」，他需要馬上降溫冷靜。</p><p>不然就只能打出來了。</p><p>眼前掉下一瓶冰礦泉水，志摩打開來喝了兩口，完全沒有比較好，身體反而變得更熱。</p><p>「伊、伊吹⋯⋯藥效發作了⋯⋯」他抓著伊吹的衣角，眼眶泛紅地看著對方，「拜託你繼續跟我接吻好嗎？我好難受。」</p><p>「志摩？你還好嗎？志摩？」用力搖搖志摩的肩膀，伊吹滿是擔心，可志摩紅著臉跟他說沒事，只要他繼續親親就好。</p><p>當然不能放下志摩不管。伊吹坐到志摩旁的位置，按著志摩的後腦勺又吻了上去。</p><p>志摩嚐起來比剛才更燙了些，他含著志摩的唇瓣，志摩的鼻息打在他臉上，讓他感到焦慮。</p><p>此時電車停住不動了，廣播員複誦著「終點站」，伊吹和志摩哪能管那麼多，只顧著與彼此親吻，伊吹吻得起勁，正要跨坐到志摩身上時，場景突然變化到電車月台的椅子上。</p><p>空曠的終點站月台沒有人在等車，室外月台根本就算是野外普累了，志摩癱坐在月台椅子上，「除非你忍得住，不然不准騎上來。」</p><p>緊咬嘴唇忍耐下身的興奮，光天化日下志摩解開自己的褲頭，掏出自己已硬挺的性器，「不要亂看，繼續親。」</p><p>「怎麼可能不亂看、唔、嗯唔⋯⋯」沒辦法忽視志摩正開始手淫又被志摩吻住，伊吹也無處可逃，繼續和志摩接吻。</p><p>就算自己沒被下藥，親成這樣也會有感覺啊⋯⋯伊吹暫時放開志摩，志摩加快的喘息打在耳邊，更讓伊吹渴望。</p><p>不只是志摩，自己也需要馬上打一發吧。</p><p>伊吹毅然決然在月台上脫掉褲子，他跨坐到志摩腿上，一隻手握著自己的下身，一邊靠近志摩的唇邊對志摩說：「吶志摩ちゃん，你最好不要不小心頂到我的腿或屁股喔。」</p><p>「⋯⋯能不能不要光著下半身對我說這種話。」沒有在擼弄的那隻手習慣性捏了把伊吹的屁股，志摩看著伊吹同樣很有反應的地方，下意識嚥下口水。</p><p>「也不准捏。」伊吹握住志摩的手，為避免志摩再亂摸讓彼此擦槍走火，他決定和志摩一隻手握在一起，另一隻手繼續刺激自己的陽物，「你也光著下半身，沒什麼說服力⋯⋯總之，各打各的⋯⋯」</p><p>「親親呢？」志摩往伊吹臉頰上親一口，下個吻卻落在脖子上，而且刻意在最明顯的地方種草莓，「繼續親啊，要親到高潮才可以喔。」</p><p>沒想到志摩把自己剛剛說過的性癖記得那麼清楚，還現學現賣，伊吹配合地吻上去，舌頭與志摩交纏時，套弄得越來越快。</p><p>志摩小心翼翼不讓自己頂到伊吹的股間——不過腿他就不保證不會頂到了，畢竟，不小心頂到腿也不算在性交吧？</p><p>「趁這個時候，說說你的下一個性癖吧，藍ちゃん？」</p><p>輕咬志摩的嘴唇，伊吹夾帶著喘息開口：「吶、志摩ちゃん、我喜歡痛感喔⋯⋯」說完話，伊吹自己輕輕捏了下自己的前端，「哈、哈啊⋯⋯痛痛的，好舒服⋯⋯」</p><p>志摩一未忍不住為此發出呻吟，他咬了咬伊吹的嘴唇，把伊吹咬出血，又在伊吹痛得瞇起眼時，舔去他嘴唇上的血珠，「這樣會讓你興奮？」</p><p>伊吹點點頭，用甜膩沙啞的聲音回應對方，「興奮的⋯⋯不得了⋯⋯」從唇上傳來的痛楚要他手淫得更粗魯一些，他靠在志摩肩上，享受著羞恥的快感。</p><p>喝下春藥的志摩頓時覺得春藥也不算什麼了，眼前的戀人比春藥更能激發自己的慾望一千一萬倍，他自己套弄的同時，悄悄蹭過伊吹的大腿，透明液體沾在伊吹腿上，伊吹立刻就發現了。</p><p>「說過了，不准頂我的腿⋯⋯」</p><p>「不頂就不頂⋯⋯」</p><p>取而代之的是志摩用力的擰弄，志摩用指縫擰住伊吹的大腿內側，和下身離得太近的嫩肉被粗魯一捏，強烈的痛楚讓伊吹顫抖，同時又滿足了他的性癖，前端興奮地溢出汁水。</p><p>「啊、志摩、」</p><p>伊吹快要高潮的聲音衝擊志摩的鼓膜，他握住伊吹的下身，而伊吹也用手替他上下套弄，只是互相摸而已，沒有性器互相摩擦，不算性交不算性交。</p><p>刻意比平時更不溫柔地照顧伊吹的下身，志摩伸舌舔過伊吹下巴，再回到嘴唇，狠狠地攻佔伊吹嘴裡每吋地方，而伊吹也像是要把志摩榨乾一樣，替志摩撫弄男根。</p><p>「藍ちゃん⋯⋯」不忘在高潮的瞬間吻上對方，志摩空著的手按住伊吹的後腦勺，不讓他離開。</p><p>毫無顧慮射在志摩胸前的衣服上，伊吹吸吮志摩的上唇，在被志摩深吻後，舔過志摩嘴巴上方的痣，才舔沒幾下，又被志摩吻住。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん有好一點了嗎？」</p><p>「好多了。」體內的躁動成功釋放，志摩鬆了一口氣。</p><p>一陣風吹進月台，伊吹打了個冷顫，抱著志摩不放，「比起月台，床好多了。」</p><p>「好冷。」</p><p>「我也覺得。」</p><p>「我是說你的『好多了』笑話很冷。」</p><p>「喔，但我覺得風吹得好冷。」</p><p>志摩看著沒穿褲子的伊吹，默默在白板上寫下「愛情賓館」，溫暖又有床的地方嘛，一眨眼的功夫，身後的月台座椅就變成賓館舒適的雙人床。</p><p>昏黃的燈光照著伊吹的側臉，浪漫風格的裝潢就連抱枕都是愛心形狀的，志摩嚥下口水，雖然才剛跟伊吹一起打了一發，可愛情賓館的氣氛讓他內心躁動。</p><p>「啊⋯⋯床好舒服⋯⋯」向後倒去，伊吹藍縮成一團在床上打滾來打滾去，赤裸的雙腿和股間毫無遮掩暴露在志摩眼前，志摩迅速別過頭不敢亂看，順便把自己的褲子先穿起來。</p><p>「咳，我的下一個性癖，是大量潤滑劑。那麼多潤滑劑倒在皮膚上油亮光滑的樣子，總覺得充滿色氣。」他沒有說的是他此刻多想把潤滑劑倒到伊吹身上，將黏稠的潤滑劑抹在雙腿之間，把整個屁股都抹上⋯⋯志摩一未拍了拍自己的臉頰，醒醒，不能性交。</p><p>「沒聽你說過耶⋯⋯」伊吹好奇地從後抱住對方，下巴靠在志摩肩上，他記得志摩每次都會擠過多的潤滑劑，但沒有到「大量」的程度。</p><p>「因為會把床單弄髒。」</p><p>「噢，那去愛情賓館的話，弄髒也沒關係吧。」</p><p>「確實⋯⋯」志摩越想越不對勁，他皺起眉頭，用力把身後的伊吹推開，「不行喔現在不行絕對不行不可以你是笨蛋嗎不可以。」</p><p>伊吹對志摩露出最欠揍的微笑，手上還拿著不知何時變出的一罐潤滑劑。</p><p>「伊吹藍，放下。」志摩用警告的口吻對伊吹說。</p><p>「好好好我放旁邊，好喔好喔志摩ちゃん乖乖。」</p><p>「為了安全起見，你先把褲子穿好。」</p><p>在志摩的監督下伊吹把褲子穿回去，明明剛進到愛情賓館應該要脫個精光，怎麼可以開始穿衣服，多浪費啊！可是脫了也不能跟志摩打砲，太殘忍了！</p><p>伊吹難過地看向志摩，「欸，志摩ちゃん還有多少個性癖沒講完啊，我好想打砲喔好想喔！」</p><p>「你以為我不想嗎？」拍拍伊吹的頭，志摩安慰地在對方額頭上親了一口，「好了趕快講下一個吧，換你了。」</p><p>「哎唷⋯⋯我喜歡在志摩ちゃん的鎖骨上咬出痕跡啦。」用渴望的眼神望著志摩的V領上衣，伊吹覬覦志摩的鎖骨，「好想在上面留下自己的痕跡⋯⋯」</p><p>志摩一未困窘地拉了拉外套，伊吹又繼續說：「志摩ちゃん的V領都開太低了，會引人犯罪，鎖骨那麼性感就讓我很想咬啊。」</p><p>「你害我隔天都要穿可以遮住痕跡的衣服。」他可不想被吐槽「機搜輕鬆到晚上還有力氣夜夜笙歌」，尤其如果遇到搜查一課的刈谷，對方一定會盡全力挖苦他。</p><p>「繼續穿V領就好啦，讓大家都知道志摩ちゃん是我的嘿嘿。」</p><p>「那我下次留吻痕你也不准蓋住，要讓大家都知道伊吹藍是我的。」</p><p>「來就來啊怕你喔？」</p><p>「伊吹啊，我的第六個性癖是喜歡看你哭哭喔。」捏著伊吹的臉頰，志摩湊近伊吹，他瞇起眼打量著對方，「最喜歡看你被我弄哭了，尤其是舒服到哭出來的時候。」</p><p>伊吹藍腦中響起一級警報，要被志摩吃掉了怎麼辦，啊，其實好想被志摩吃掉，好想跟志摩打砲，志摩為什麼要用這麼危險的表情進行危險發言。</p><p>「你被我操哭的表情很棒喔，想不想看看？我可以拍下來——」</p><p>志摩的聲音在耳邊像催眠，伊吹按著志摩的肩膀把志摩推遠，勾起營業式尷尬笑容，「我想還是不用了，謝謝。」</p><p>伊吹臉上保持微笑，內心與之相反地掀起巨大波浪：志摩ちゃん變態，每次不小心哭了結果志摩沒有變溫柔反而更興奮的原因是這個啊，怎麼辦之後要怎麼跟志摩打砲，志摩ちゃん該不會每次都想弄哭我吧？可是很舒服是真的⋯⋯</p><p>「眼淚掉下來的時候很美喔，令人更想欺負你。」志摩撫過伊吹的臉頰，深呼吸之後別過頭，在床的另一邊坐下。伊吹愣住的表情太過精彩，再說下去，他真的會想要弄哭伊吹了。</p><p>不想被志摩拉著走，伊吹藍決定丟下震撼彈，也讓志摩嚐嚐很想打砲又不能打砲還要聽到一堆刺激性癖的滋味，他坐在志摩對面，開口暴露自己勁爆的第六個性癖：「⋯⋯吶志摩，我其實很喜歡被舔後面。」</p><p>「嗯？」是不是聽錯了？志摩當機了五秒，「你說⋯⋯？」</p><p>「舔！肛！啦！我喜歡被你舔後面！」伊吹大聲說出來之後，以志摩肉眼可見速度馬上臉紅，他慌張地手舞足蹈，想找個比較不害羞的描述方式，「啊、啊就很舒服啊⋯⋯」</p><p>志摩一未深呼吸再吐氣，連續點了好幾次頭，像壞掉的人工智慧沒辦法消化內容一樣，呆呆地重複著關鍵字，「舔⋯⋯肛⋯⋯」</p><p>「不、不行嗎？哈啊你不准笑喔，奇怪耶。」嘟起嘴，伊吹生氣地看著一動也不動的志摩，「志摩？志摩？給點反應嘛！」</p><p>到底是春藥作祟還是伊吹太可愛太誘惑？志摩理智線全斷，回過神來伊吹已經被自己壓在身下了。</p><p>「志摩你要做什麼，嗚喔喔喔喔不要喔，手、手、不要脫我褲子，哇啊！」嘴巴上說不要，但伊吹也知道自己身體非常誠實地想要志摩的撫摸，雖然很想掙扎，但更想被志摩這樣那樣。</p><p>看看志摩再看看小志摩，伊吹緊張地笑了笑，「志摩ちゃん？」</p><p>「我正在給你反應啊，我很有反應。」扯下伊吹的褲子，志摩把伊吹翻過身，揉捏伊吹的雙臀。</p><p>「不能性交！志摩！」伊吹下了無所謂的最後通牒，把臉埋進愛情賓館的紅色床單裡。</p><p>「我沒有要性交。」</p><p>感受到志摩掰開自己雙臀，埋進自己股間，伊吹咬緊嘴唇，夾著軟軟的喘息碎念，「不可以啦⋯⋯」</p><p>「讓我來滿足你的性癖。」</p><p>志摩的呼吸打在穴口叫人難耐，期待能脫離下一刻就想性交的處境，伊吹試著呼喚來自警丸星球的警丸，想要得到幫助，「警丸，救救我⋯⋯」</p><p>『哎呀是不是遇到什麼困難了呢？』</p><p>警丸的聲音在伊吹耳邊響起，伊吹猛力點頭，一副獲救的樣子。</p><p>『趴在床上不舒服對吧，那給你們這個神奇的椅子唷啾。』</p><p>「不是這樣、」委屈地皺眉，伊吹藍下一秒置身情趣八爪椅上，腳踝搭在兩邊，雙腿朝志摩大張，起了反應的下身跟後穴一覽無遺，他看著蹲在椅子前的志摩，羞恥地搖頭，「不是！我沒有拜託這種東西⋯⋯」</p><p>「嗯，那這個椅子是從哪裡來的？」志摩的手沿著伊吹張開的雙腿撫摸，躺在椅子上的伊吹任他擺布的模樣，他怎麼可能還忍耐的了，「說謊的狗狗不乖喔。」</p><p>「就說了不是這樣、嗯唔⋯⋯」</p><p>濕黏的觸感經過穴口，伊吹仰起頭，酥麻的快感使他瞬間說不出話來。</p><p>志摩的舌頭掃過後穴的皺褶，又濕又熱，伊吹覺得自己快要融化，根本沒辦法停止發出愉悅的喘息，「啊⋯⋯啊嗯⋯⋯志摩ちゃん⋯⋯哈啊、」</p><p>「藍ちゃん喜歡怎樣被舔後面？」舌尖從穴口沿著會陰上舔到睪丸，志摩輕咬伊吹大腿的嫩肉，等待伊吹回答。</p><p>「唔、嗯？不、不想說啦⋯⋯」伊吹只想找個洞把自己埋進去，但志摩似乎沒聽到答案就不繼續舔，況且，想要出去的規則就是必須暴露自己所有的性癖。</p><p>志摩伸手搆到被伊吹放在床頭的那罐潤滑劑，「你不說我們就出不去，就不能打砲喔。」</p><p>他打開蓋子，從伊吹鎖骨倒下大量的潤滑劑，讓黏稠的透明油狀液體佈滿伊吹胸口和下腹，伸出手在伊吹乳首附近糊開，伊吹被弄得油亮的身體根本是性感的極致，「藍ちゃん不想繼續被舔？」</p><p>沾滿潤滑劑的手從伊吹胸口來到下腹，照著腹肌線條撫弄，躺在椅子上的伊吹像隻受傷的狗狗，發出可憐的嗚嗚聲，志摩狠心捏了把伊吹的乳頭，帶給他喜歡的痛楚。</p><p>「嗚、志摩⋯⋯」伊吹整個人縮了一下，下身翹得高高的，他眼眶含淚地望著志摩，「舔我，我喜歡你邊舔邊揉我的屁股⋯⋯」</p><p>「嗯，一定滿足你的。」親吻伊吹的臉頰，志摩推動八爪椅的機關，讓伊吹的腿張得更開，他的雙手抓住伊吹的屁股，左右揉弄。</p><p>志摩的舌頭在入口繞著圈，伊吹伸手按著志摩的頭，半張著嘴舔了舔嘴唇，舒服得想要志摩撤開又想要他繼續，「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」</p><p>被舌尖掃過的地方異常敏感，後穴隨著志摩舌頭的戳刺不停收縮，志摩的雙手又以剛好有點疼痛的力道揉捏著自己的雙臀，伊吹藍靠在椅背上，偷看志摩又恰好和志摩對到雙眼。</p><p>志摩一邊和伊吹對視，一邊伸舌頭像小貓舔牛奶般，來回舔舐伊吹的後穴，知道伊吹在看，他猛力拍了拍伊吹下臀與腿根的交接處，伊吹又縮緊後庭，前面還沒碰卻早已流出興奮的汁水。</p><p>「呼、糟糕⋯⋯太色了⋯⋯」伊吹受不了的表情讓志摩不得不停下來，按摩自己的太陽穴，深呼吸好幾次，想要進入伊吹的衝動才慢慢緩下，他差點都想拿冰水倒在自己的褲襠冷卻一下體內的燥熱了。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん？」拉住志摩的手，伊吹看志摩一臉難受的樣子，立刻知道志摩在忍耐。</p><p>只有自己舒服，對志摩也太不好意思了，如果可以的話，好想幫志摩口交，好想看志摩被口交的情色表情⋯⋯但就連口交也被禁止，到底還有什麼可以做？他也想讓志摩舒服啊。</p><p>「我也想讓志摩ちゃん舒服⋯⋯我會滿足你下一個性癖的，你說吧⋯⋯」</p><p>伊吹將志摩拉近一些，志摩撐起的帳篷就這麼剛好頂在伊吹股間，志摩緩緩拉下褲鏈，彈出的下身抵在入口，怕擦槍走火「不小心」插進去，他刻意拉開距離，開始套弄自己。</p><p>「我的第七個性癖⋯⋯喜歡射出來之後，把精液抹在你腿上。」志摩帶著伊吹的手到伊吹精神奕奕的性器，想要他自己摸，「無論是我的精液、還是你的精液，都要抹到你的腿上⋯⋯」</p><p>「好喔⋯⋯」雙腿從八爪椅上抬起，伊吹把腳踝跨到志摩肩上，抹了抹胸前未乾的潤滑劑，慢慢從根部往上撫摸自己的下身，讓整根都沾上潤滑劑。</p><p>以這樣的姿勢看伊吹手淫，志摩總有自己在操著伊吹的錯覺，這錯覺讓他自己擼動的更起勁，但距離射精還遠遠不夠，自己摸還不夠刺激，更何況剛剛在月台上他已經靠自己打了一發了。</p><p>面對如此窘境，志摩握住伊吹的腳踝，可以的話他想要就這樣抓著腳踝幹進去，但他不行這麼做，他只好要伊吹把腳抬起來，試著換個姿勢或叫伊吹幫自己摸以增加自己的興奮度。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん，別逞強了。」伊吹曲起腳趾，右腿沿著志摩的胸膛慢慢往下，用腳背輕踩著志摩的下腹，「想要就說嘛。」赤裸的雙腳來到志摩下腹，左腳的大拇指和食指張開，縫隙擦過志摩的前端，伊吹滿意地從志摩口中聽到加速的喘息。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん很喜歡我的腿跟腳不是嘛？」右腳足弓來回摩擦志摩的柱身，看到志摩突然變得那麼興奮，伊吹也興致勃勃，用腳背蹭來蹭去，「想射哪就射哪，嗯？」</p><p>「哈、啊⋯⋯伊吹⋯⋯」兩手扶在八爪椅的扶手上，志摩正享受著被伊吹用腳底板夾著下身磨蹭的快感，盯著伊吹又長又直的雙腿，還有伊吹玩得特別開心的表情，他也伸手摸向伊吹的下身，突襲伊吹最敏感的地方，蹂躪著龜頭。</p><p>「志、志摩⋯⋯不准那樣摸、啊！」敏感地不小心射在志摩手裡，高潮的伊吹蜷起腳趾把志摩夾緊。</p><p>志摩把手上伊吹的精液抹在伊吹大腿上，像是留下剛玩完的記號，而伊吹用小腿勾住志摩的腰，握著志摩的手一起摩擦，志摩一未凝視著伊吹和他被抹上精液的腿，舔了舔嘴唇，對著這副景象自瀆。</p><p>「啊、啊嗯⋯⋯呼、哈啊⋯⋯」濁白一陣陣灑在伊吹白嫩的大腿上，漂亮的事物被自己的精液玷污的感覺是如此悖德而刺激，志摩按住伊吹的腿，在伊吹的注視下，用鈴口蹭過他大腿的嫩肉，要把全部精液都蹭上去。</p><p>蹭完之後，志摩又伸手把精液抹開，讓伊吹腿上沾滿彼此的東西，好像伊吹已被他折磨多次那般。</p><p>「喜歡嗎？」伊吹向後倒在八爪椅的椅背上，比起插入式性行為，這樣刻意只能用其他部位挑逗對方的遊戲，好像也是蠻不錯的？</p><p>「⋯⋯喜歡。」志摩誠實地點點頭。</p><p>「想要親親。」伊吹指著自己的嘴唇，志摩很快就湊過去親了一口，前者滿足地露出俏皮的微笑，「休息休息。」</p><p>「嗯，過來床上吧。」志摩伸手拍了拍身旁的位置，伊吹活蹦亂跳地躺到他身邊，完全不需要攙扶，愛情賓館的燈光實在有點太浪漫，他摸摸伊吹的頭，忍不住又吻了一下親愛的戀人。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん，現在講到第幾個了？」伊吹把志摩抱進懷裡，他們一起躺在賓館舒服的床上，剛射過正好開始疲憊，溫馨得快要睡著。</p><p>「換你講你的第七個了。」伊吹的腿上都是彼此的精液，志摩暫時不想清理，想再看一下如此誘惑的伊吹藍，他的手慵懶地玩著伊吹的頭髮。</p><p>「我的第七個性癖喔⋯⋯之前啊，警署不是送你一隻警丸，然後我⋯⋯」</p><p>「你？」</p><p>「在做的時候我都用棉被把警丸包起來，抱著警丸⋯⋯」</p><p>志摩皺起眉頭，原來伊吹平常抱著的不是棉被堆而是被棉被包起來的警丸？所以他家那隻警丸到底看了多少聽了多少不該知道的東西？</p><p>「我其實是想做的時候直接抱著警丸，可是怕你生氣⋯⋯」</p><p>「我只怕你把警丸弄髒。」輕輕拍了下伊吹的頭，志摩一想到伊吹抱著警丸被他壓在身下圈圈叉叉的畫面，既禁忌又可愛，畢竟警丸可是機搜的正義小夥伴啊⋯⋯</p><p>啊。</p><p>再次突破盲點，志摩指著伊吹，半張著嘴露出頓悟一切的表情，「會不會是因為這樣，警丸才把我們關在這裡不准我們性交？」</p><p>「欸？欸？好像很有道理？嗯？總覺得有點對不起警丸嗚嗚。」</p><p>此時警丸再次從天上掉到兩人中間，嚇得兩人下意識用手遮住混亂的下半身，警丸卻紋風不動，『不用遮我都看過了喔啾咪⋯⋯為了讓你們不要精盡人亡影響機搜的工作，這是我特別想出來的方法唷！』</p><p>「欸欸欸欸果然是這樣嗎！」伊吹想要抱住警丸安撫，警丸卻立刻躲開不給他摸。</p><p>『伊吹さん每次都摸完志摩的O頭再直接摸我的頭，讓我很困擾。』警丸臉上雖是普通的一號表情，伊吹再怎麼不會讀空氣至少也看出了警丸沒露出來的三條線跟爆表的怒氣值。</p><p>「警丸對不起。」拉志摩一起跪好，伊吹直接向警丸土下座道歉，「對不起我們錯了。」</p><p>『這個神奇的空間規則訂了就不能改，你們好好加油，啾！汪汪！』消失之前，警丸沒收了可以變出任何東西跟改變地點的白板，『十分鐘後再還你們，哼哼。』</p><p>伊吹藍眨一下眼，已經是在摩天輪的車廂裡了。</p><p>上下左右都是透明的車廂正緩緩沿著軌道上升，對小時候去遊樂園都特別興奮的伊吹而言，倒也不算是個壞地方。</p><p>「吶志摩！」轉頭看向坐在他對面的志摩，志摩難得露出了緊張硬撐的神情，「⋯⋯志摩？」</p><p>志摩一未的視線停留伊吹臉上，不敢移開目光，「我對摩天輪⋯⋯不、不太敢⋯我⋯⋯」</p><p>「志摩ちゃん該不會不敢坐摩天輪吧！」伊吹吃驚地看著面前身體縮成一團的志摩，自家搭檔明明飆車飆成那樣，卻不敢坐摩天輪？</p><p>「誰叫摩天輪是透明的，而且身上沒有任何安全措施就被吊在這麼高的玻璃箱裡，風一吹晃得比地震還可怕⋯⋯」</p><p>看到志摩是如何抱緊自己顫抖的身體，伊吹也想要坐過去把志摩抱在懷裡，才剛站起踏出一步，比搭檔還要高個頭的他直接撞上天花板，「啊好痛。」</p><p>「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！」摩天輪車廂因伊吹站起，重心不平衡地晃了幾下，志摩嚇得抓緊伊吹的衣角，伊吹這個笨蛋在做什麼啦！</p><p>「趕快坐下、啊，不是我這邊啦，坐回去你的位置，伊吹！」</p><p>退後幾步坐回志摩對面的位置，伊吹摸摸撞痛的額頭，本來還想調侃一下志摩怎麼大驚小怪成這樣，可志摩一未慌得都冒冷汗了，再捉弄下去會太過分。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん那麼怕的話就把眼睛閉上啊。」握住戀人滿是汗的掌心，自己的體溫若能稍微讓對方安心就好了。</p><p>「看不到也很恐怖啊，萬、萬一掉下去怎麼辦，我知道這個空間不是真的摩天輪，可是⋯⋯」</p><p>「不是還有我在嗎？」</p><p>伊吹藍左手遮住志摩的雙眼，靠近不安的那人，吻了上去，溫柔的唇瓣安撫恐懼，他感受到自己的手被緊緊握住。</p><p>「⋯⋯謝謝。」話語中的熱量確實傳達到他心裡了，他大概離不開這個人了吧，這個能安心把背後交給他的男人。</p><p>「有比較不怕了嗎？」</p><p>「啊，還是好怕怕喔，我要伊吹親親。」勾起嘴角，志摩裝嫩撒嬌。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん真的很愛學女子高中生耶。」拿志摩沒輒，伊吹又再親了一下。</p><p>雙眼被伊吹遮住，看不到的情況下，其他感官變得更敏銳，志摩嗅到伊吹頭髮的味道，不是任何一牌的洗髮精香味，是只屬於伊吹本人的淡淡味道。</p><p>「頭髮好香。」伸手把玩伊吹的鬢角和瀏海，「我的下一個性癖是喜歡你頭髮的味道。」</p><p>「嗯？」放開遮住志摩眼睛的左手，伊吹用手摸頭髮再聞手上有沒有味道，「我頭髮應該沒什麼怪味吧。」</p><p>「不要擅自以為我都喜歡怪味好嗎？」志摩瞇起眼睛，試著只用縫隙看伊吹不要看到摩天輪外的景色。</p><p>「還是洗髮精的味道？奇怪了，我明明用跟你一樣的洗髮精啊。」伊吹東聞聞西聞聞，甚至聞了志摩頭髮的味道，也聞不出個所以然。</p><p>「有一股你自己聞不到的⋯⋯『伊吹藍』的味道。」那股淡香志摩每次從後面抱住伊吹、靠近伊吹耳畔的時候都會聞到，尤其是從背後進到伊吹裡面，埋首伊吹頸邊時，清爽的味道反而讓他慾火焚身。</p><p>「欸？聽起來好色。」</p><p>「色色的才會叫做性癖。」他又向前嗅了嗅伊吹的頭髮，「是伊吹的味道。」</p><p>「哎唷哩金變態，你在吸我嗎？」</p><p>「吸伊吹有助療養身心。」</p><p>「⋯⋯我突然想到我的下一個性癖了。」伊吹側過頭聞著志摩身上的味道，在志摩耳邊說：「吸志摩ちゃん的內褲自慰讓我很興奮喔。」</p><p>志摩嚥下口水，嘴上雖習慣性吐槽了句「你有資格說我變態嗎」，腦袋卻開始想像伊吹一個人待在家的時候，偷偷拿起洗衣機裡他穿過的內褲，一邊聞味道一邊脫褲子躺到床上。</p><p>回過神來伊吹已經把頭埋在他的胯間了，比起自己的妄想，伊吹的行動更快，「伊吹、」</p><p>伊吹從他雙腿間抬起頭，模仿他剛剛的語氣和微笑，「吸志摩ちゃん有助療養身心。」他深深吸了一口志摩底褲的味道，果然穿在本人身上的內褲味道最純正，「哈啊⋯⋯是志摩ちゃん的味道。」</p><p>志摩揉著伊吹微捲的髮，看伊吹如何享受吸自己內褲，這才意識到自己已經張開眼睛，身處高空中的透明摩天輪車廂，令人既緊張又興奮，「只給你吸味道喔⋯⋯不可以口交⋯⋯」</p><p>難耐地舔過嘴唇，伊吹又再吸了口志摩的內褲，「吶啊，我說的吸內褲自慰，是前面跟後面都有喔。」</p><p>妄想裡脫得赤裸的伊吹一手拿著他的內褲放在臉上狂聞味道，另一手沾滿潤滑劑，撐大後穴，手指在自己的穴裡抽插，嘴裡小聲唸著「一未」，又把他的內褲抓緊，吸著上面他下身的味道⋯⋯</p><p>「啊，志摩ちゃん是不是在想我邊吸邊自慰的樣子？」鼻尖蹭過志摩的半勃，伊吹不滿地嘟起嘴，「明明我就在這裡？」</p><p>「那你就做啊？」大拇指摩挲著伊吹的臉頰，志摩把褲子向下脫到膝蓋，留著內褲給伊吹吸，「自慰不算犯規吧。」</p><p>「才剛射完一次的說？」</p><p>毛茸茸的腦袋蹭了蹭志摩的底褲，褲子裡的東西又漲大了些，志摩的手指輕輕撫過伊吹的嘴唇，伊吹把拇指含進嘴裡，「誰准你玩前面的？」</p><p>嗅著志摩的內褲，伊吹默默把自己褲子往下拉，他的頭靠在志摩大腿上，跪在志摩張開的雙腿之間，摩天輪車廂沒有能讓他平躺的空間，透明的窗戶和地板好像隨時會被別人發現他們在做些什麼，明明坐摩天輪好玩又興奮，這下變成另一種性奮了。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん要好好看著我喔。」彼此曖昧地對視，伊吹將自己的手指一根接一根舔溼，摸向身後的窄穴。</p><p>「看不到，屁股翹高一點。」</p><p>伊吹藍聽話地把屁股抬高，志摩能看到他的手指慢慢插入裡面，伊吹再吸了口內褲，鼻息透過布料打在志摩下身，勃起的形狀隔著內褲也看得出來。</p><p>志摩開始覺得自己在挖洞給自己跳了，能看到這樣的伊吹他當然很高興，只能看不能亂來卻是折磨自己，好想要伊吹。</p><p>光聽伊吹說他如此渴望自己的味道，志摩一未心就癢癢的，就像自己渴望伊吹頭髮的香味一樣，氣味刺激感官，勾起原始的本能，伊吹聞自己底褲的味道，跪在自己跟前好似動物發情。</p><p>「放進去幾根手指了？」</p><p>「一根而已、」緊緻的通道被自己的手指拓開，伊吹身體微微顫抖，鼻尖湊近志摩的底褲，「你不是看得到嗎，還問⋯⋯」</p><p>此時突然從天上掉下白板，志摩一未順手接住，本想離開摩天輪轉移陣地，又因為伊吹的小小抱怨起了別的念頭，他邊寫邊回伊吹：「那我問，你不用回答。」</p><p>靈機一動的志摩變出骨頭形狀的口銜，對於趴在他股間聞味道的伊吹汪汪來說，是再適合不過的道具了。</p><p>「志摩那是什麼、唔！唔嗚？」還沒搞清楚狀況即被套上骨頭口塞，伊吹含著骨頭，沒辦法好好說話，半張的嘴只能發出嗚嗚聲。</p><p>「狗狗咬著骨頭就不會想含其他東西了吧。」他伸手逗弄伊吹的下巴，無論是跪在他腿間的動作、抑或喜歡聞味道，伊吹藍的行為跟狗狗沒什麼兩樣，再給他咬根骨頭，更像隻調皮的大型犬了。</p><p>「嗚⋯⋯」委屈地皺起臉，伊吹用手掌揉揉志摩的大腿，學狗狗伸手撒嬌。</p><p>「再放一根手指進去？」志摩握住伊吹的左手到自己面前，輕輕吻了下他的手背，「放了就告訴藍ちゃん我第九個性癖。」</p><p>被溫柔的志摩鼓舞，大型犬點點頭，兩根手指并起，緩緩拓開自己的穴口，「嗯嗚⋯⋯」</p><p>「再深一點？」</p><p>被引導著順從慾望，手指按壓內壁，從指尖到手指根部全部埋進自己體內，呼吸充滿志摩內褲的雄性氣味，手指抽插的速度漸快，伊吹瞇起眼，向志摩傳達鮮烈的愉悅。</p><p>「我有好好看著你喔。」撫摸伊吹的耳朵，志摩接著說：「我喜歡看你沒射出來就高潮的樣子，乖狗狗自己做得到嗎？」</p><p>咬著骨頭的伊吹愣愣地點頭，手指尋找自己的敏感點，兩根手指往不同方向擴張，把穴口再撐大了些，擠進去第三根手指。</p><p>志摩壓著伊吹的後腦勺，腰肢往前挺了挺，讓伊吹的鼻尖隔著布料蹭過自己的前端，「獎勵。」</p><p>「嗚嗯、」彷彿窒息前終於可以呼吸一般，伊吹大口地吸著志摩的內褲，塞著口銜、半張的嘴角興奮地溢出口水，沾濕志摩的內褲。</p><p>「這麼喜歡我的味道？」</p><p>伊吹閉上眼以鼻子跟臉頰磨蹭志摩的勃起作為回應，三根手指淺淺抽出又深深插入自己裡面，輾過敏感的地方時，想像著自己的手指是志摩的下身，時而溫柔時而粗魯地折磨著內壁。</p><p>「藍ちゃん原來是這樣自慰的啊⋯⋯」</p><p>「唔嗚⋯⋯」伊吹搖搖頭，臉頰染上紅暈，看著志摩的眼神像在央求些什麼，手指沒有停下，卻進出地更快速。</p><p>「不准碰前面，忘記了？」輕輕向後扯著伊吹的頭髮懲罰，志摩不給伊吹吸自己的味道，伊吹立刻難過得快哭出來，含著骨頭口塞的他猛力搖搖頭。</p><p>「嗚、嗚嗚⋯⋯」想吸志摩的味道⋯⋯自己才不是這樣自慰的⋯⋯這樣沒有辦法高潮⋯⋯</p><p>摘下伊吹的口銜，志摩輕聲問：「藍ちゃん？」</p><p>「想要志摩ちゃん握緊我根部⋯⋯用力一點，不要讓我射⋯⋯」</p><p>俯下身照著伊吹的話握緊伊吹的根部，志摩的手指才剛碰到伊吹，後者像觸電一般，向前倒在志摩的腿上。</p><p>渴望已久終於被志摩碰觸，伊吹在自己體內的三根手指粗魯地抽插，口塞雖摘下了，自己玩弄後穴的快感始終讓他嘴唇微啟，瞳孔放大，快要抵達高潮。</p><p>志摩舔去伊吹嘴角的唾液，手指比平常更用力圈緊戀人的下身，「還有呢？」</p><p>「玩、玩前端⋯⋯」</p><p>惡趣味地以另一隻手指尖戳刺鈴口，性器在手中微微抽動，前端也溢出愛液，志摩看準時間鬆開手，在伊吹倒抽一口氣，想要射精時又緊緊將他握住，拇指和食指圈著龜頭來回套弄。</p><p>「哈啊、啊、志摩⋯⋯」勾起放進自己裡面的手指，按在最刺激的地方，伊吹藍下腹顫動，向後弓著腰，屁股又翹得更高了些。</p><p>志摩一未沒看漏細微的身體反應，以捏弄的力道蹂躪著伊吹的龜頭——</p><p>「嗯、」伊吹瞬間屏住氣，後穴把自己的手指夾緊，手指卻貪戀餘韻的快感，再抽插了幾下才滿足，全身都因高潮微微顫抖，他伸手緊緊摟住志摩的腿靠在上頭喘息，汗水從額角流下。</p><p>志摩這才慢慢放開了伊吹的男根，「藍ちゃん？」</p><p>伊吹抬眼望向志摩，放鬆而疲憊的表情惹人憐愛，上身趴在志摩腿上，手指上還殘有些許黏液。</p><p>摩天輪的玻璃車廂門「唰」地一聲被打開，工作人員煞風景地開口提醒：「感謝您的搭乘，歡迎下次再來。」</p><p>「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん我想躺著。」</p><p>「你想去哪躺？」沒有理會工作人員，志摩先變出了衛生紙跟毛巾給伊吹擦一擦，伊吹不吭聲地窩在他腳邊，又突然激動地蹭來蹭去。</p><p>「海灘！有出太陽暖洋洋，不會『呀啊』『哈哈哈』那樣太嗨⋯但還是有點熱鬧的海灘！然後不能太熱熱到中暑！」</p><p>「簡單來說就是海灘。」志摩在白板上寫下海灘，眨眼後他們眼前是一片蔚藍的大海，在陽光照耀下亮晶晶的。</p><p>「哇啊好漂亮，是海灘耶志摩！好厲害！」躺在沙灘墊上，兩人頭頂是大型遮陽傘，伊吹從外套口袋裡撈出自己的墨鏡戴上，來到海灘下半身赤裸的他，乾脆地也把上衣全脫了。</p><p>「欸等等等伊吹，不可以隨便裸體，這裡好歹也是日本！」看著大方脫光的伊吹，志摩擔心伊吹那麼好看的身體會引來色狼，其次才是不能違法。</p><p>全身只帶著墨鏡的伊吹在沙灘墊上滾來滾去，看向坐在躺椅上的志摩，「有什麼關係！反正這裡只有我們。」</p><p>「是這樣沒錯但又不是這樣⋯⋯」</p><p>「算了啦志摩ちゃん，想那麼多會長白頭髮喔，嘻嘻。」</p><p>「你⋯⋯」指著伊吹又把手放下，志摩一未還是拿自己可愛的戀人沒輒，「下一個性癖發表時間到。」</p><p>「我超愛全裸的。」伸展四肢，在懶洋洋的陽光下，伊吹舒服地打了個呵欠，「不穿衣服的解放感，那個那個，啊對，『自然體』的感覺，超爽的。」</p><p>搶走志摩的躺椅，伊吹全身赤裸躺在躺椅上，看著遠方大海波光粼粼，沒來由地說了句，「跟志摩在一起，好幸福喔。」</p><p>突如其來的告白讓志摩一未紅了臉，找不到適合的一句話，他別過頭伸手揉了揉伊吹的頭髮。</p><p>「欸嘿？志摩ちゃん害羞了？志摩？志摩ちゃん？」</p><p>伊吹抓住志摩的手亂親一通，志摩彆扭地縮回手，低著頭小聲說了句，「跟你在一起我也很幸福啊。」</p><p>這種時候特別不善言辭的戀人水靈到不行，伊吹用力一拉，把他的戀人兼搭檔壓在身下，幫志摩脫起衣服來。</p><p>「你幹嘛突然脫我衣服？」沒有阻止伊吹，志摩替伊吹摘下墨鏡，笑得瞇起眼睛的伊吹洋溢著活力，那是超越所有性癖、他最喜歡的，伊吹藍的笑容。</p><p>「讓你也體驗一下全裸的解放感啊。」</p><p>「哈啊？」</p><p>「想要全裸跟志摩ちゃん抱抱，這樣抱會更幸福喔。」</p><p>「有你在我已經很幸福了。」</p><p>親暱地把伊吹擁進懷裡，被伊吹扒光的志摩吻了吻伊吹的肩頭，伊吹又把他抱得更緊，不想和他分開。</p><p>他撫摸伊吹光裸的背，輕聲問對方，「更幸福了？」</p><p>「更幸福了⋯⋯」</p><p>像性愛後的溫存，袒裼裸裎地交纏在一起，沒有性暗示意味，普通地抱著對方，感受肌膚的觸感和彼此身體的溫度。</p><p>志摩一未不討厭這樣的親密。</p><p>並非刻意為了要傳達「我喜歡你」的訊息，只是沒目的地窩在對方身邊，和伊吹藍處在同一個空間，縮近身體的物理距離，再次確認對方在自己身邊。</p><p>志摩想了想，自己恐怕是被伊吹同化了，開始珍惜起微小且日常的幸福，被戀人的笑容所感染。</p><p>「志摩，全裸可以解放ㄐㄐ，不覺得很讚嗎？」</p><p>「⋯⋯很棒很棒。」完全不知道伊吹在說什麼，但志摩還是開心地玩著伊吹的頭髮，在髮梢輕吻，順便偷吸了口伊吹頭髮的味道。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん敷衍。」</p><p>「沒有。」</p><p>「啊，這句也在敷衍我。」從躺椅上下來，伊吹走出遮陽傘的陰影，對著大海大叫，「我只是想分享全裸是一件多麼令人感動的事情！」</p><p>「⋯⋯嗯。」志摩愣是難以回應，他選擇句點伊吹藍，「你喜歡就好。」</p><p>「⋯⋯那下一個換志摩ちゃん！」</p><p>「現在是第十個了吧。」坐起身，看著伊吹背對自己全裸的背面，志摩想了一下，「是不是該說點比較不一樣的性癖了⋯⋯」</p><p>「嗯？志摩？」聽不清對方說什麼，伊吹大步跑回戀人身邊，將對方撲倒在沙灘墊上，「你說什麼？」</p><p>「我現在才要說。」用和摸小狗一樣的手勁摸了摸伊吹，志摩勾起放鬆的微笑，「在說之前，我想先親一下。」</p><p>「欸？志摩ちゃん不要吊人胃口啦。」</p><p>伊吹藍湊近志摩，在志摩唇上咬了一口，志摩按著他的後腦勺，加深了這個吻來回吸吮伊吹的唇瓣，又不客氣地伸舌頭來個法式熱吻。</p><p>「唔嗯⋯⋯志摩ちゃん親親好舒服。」沈浸在專屬彼此的甜蜜氣氛中，伊吹眨著眼睛期待志摩的回答。</p><p>「我想玩你的尿道。」</p><p>「嗯？」伊吹藍，當機。</p><p>「我想玩你的尿道。」</p><p>「噢⋯⋯嗯？」和志摩抱在一起的幸福泡泡，一顆顆破掉。</p><p>「我說，我想玩你的尿道。」彷彿要讓整個海灘都聽見，志摩丹田有力地提高聲量，「我喜歡玩尿道。」</p><p>「⋯⋯欸欸欸欸欸欸欸？哈、哈啊？不、不是吧！志摩ちゃん？」顧不得全裸的解放感，伊吹以比出勤追犯人還快的速度，穿起自己的內褲保護好小小藍，「玩、玩⋯⋯尿道？」</p><p>「反應也太誇張了吧。」志摩沒有情緒起伏的聲音嚇得伊吹伸手捂住下身，「只不過是玩尿道而已。」</p><p>「只、不、不不不過？只不過是玩尿道？那可是尿、道、耶！」雖然在片子裡看過各種玩尿道的方法，但伊吹還沒有勇氣嘗試，志摩買回來的尿道棒一直沉睡在床頭櫃最後一格抽屜，拆都沒拆過。</p><p>「我會溫柔的。」視線飄向伊吹下半身，躍躍欲試的目光讓伊吹忍不住夾緊雙腿，「一開始會有點痛，但習慣了之後⋯⋯」</p><p>伊吹想像了下尿道棒前端拓開自己的馬眼，戳進窄小的通道，就渾身酥麻，害怕身體被玩壞，卻也害怕尿道棒會帶給自己的身體未知的快感。</p><p>「絕對⋯⋯覺對不殼已⋯⋯」</p><p>伊吹就連說話都亂了套，志摩一未摸向伊吹的大腿，手腕立刻被伊吹抓住。</p><p>「絕對⋯⋯不可以嗎？」</p><p>刻意壓低的聲音在伊吹耳邊迴響，伊吹總覺得自己被志摩心理暗示了。</p><p>太危險。</p><p>「真的不可以嗎？」一字一句像咒語，瓦解伊吹的防備。</p><p>被志摩用那種眼神盯著看，自己就會傻傻全部答應，他伊吹藍為什麼沒有辦法拒絕志摩的誘惑呢。</p><p>也沒有一定要滿足戀人的性癖，但自己都會乖乖被志摩半哄半騙地答應，嘗試一些自己沒事不會嘗試的新奇情趣。</p><p>究竟這樣是好是壞，在每次跟志摩做到睡著之後，似乎也不那麼重要了。</p><p>「⋯⋯同意啦哪次不同意的。」</p><p>「你自己也知道啊。」志摩偷笑著扯開伊吹的底褲，伊吹只能以捏手臂的幼稚方式報復他。</p><p>「哼，我心甘情願被你騙。」翻身拍掉身上的沙子，他決定改天也要讓志摩玩玩看尿道棒或反攻志摩，對志摩又這樣又那樣⋯⋯還是不要好了。</p><p>伊吹藍想想就覺得那些道具會從自己手中，跑到志摩手中，用在自己身上，變成自作自受的最慘情況。</p><p>「總之先把沙子沖乾淨吧。」</p><p>刺激的普類還是在熟悉的地方玩比較安全，志摩寫下「志摩一未的房間」，隨著地點轉移，方才還黏在身體上的海灘沙子全都不見了。</p><p>「喔喔喔這什麼神奇的魔法⋯⋯啊啊啊沒有沖澡放鬆的環節嗎？」看著再熟悉不過的格局和室內佈置，伊吹的視線飄向志摩神秘的床頭櫃，慌張地手足無措走來走去，「等等等等、等等喔志摩ちゃん，等等、太、太快開始了吧？」</p><p>「我根本就還沒開始，冷靜點。」回到家的安心感使志摩直接在自己床上躺了下來，「如果你不想玩就不要玩，過來這裡躺著聊天。」</p><p>拍拍床的另一側，志摩溫柔地看著伊吹，不想勉強他。</p><p>「說好要玩就玩⋯⋯」走到志摩的床上躺下，伊吹拍拍臉頰，仍不改緊張，也不知道自己為什麼一旦說要玩，上了賊船就下不來了，「但、但是想要志摩ちゃん安撫⋯⋯」</p><p>「⋯⋯笨蛋，不要逞強了。」低下頭吻住伊吹的鼻尖，志摩撫過伊吹的手臂，蹭著戀人的脖子，「你很怕吧。」</p><p>「我、我才不怕！」底褲被志摩慢慢拉下，伊吹緊張地看著志摩，「好、好啦⋯⋯我怕⋯⋯」</p><p>「怕還要玩？」笑著抱緊伊吹，那人在他懷裡掙扎了一會，又馬上不動了，志摩揉揉伊吹的頭髮，為了讓伊吹放鬆，他吻著伊吹的下巴和鎖骨，伊吹癢得輕笑出聲。</p><p>「嗯嗯嗯⋯⋯啊我就又怕又想玩嘛。」</p><p>「真的是笨蛋耶。」</p><p>「志摩ちゃん怎麼可以這樣說！」拿起志摩床上的警丸布玩偶丟向對方，伊吹跟志摩扭成一團，「那喜歡玩尿道的志摩也是笨蛋！」</p><p>「你是野生的笨蛋。」拉起被子從上面蓋住伊吹，被窩裡志摩瞇起眼笑了笑，偷襲摸上伊吹的腰。</p><p>「哎唷志摩、」閃躲的同時，又和志摩交換位置，再次被對方壓到身下，交纏在一起的雙腳讓志摩的膝蓋不小心蹭到伊吹的下身，「好癢⋯⋯」</p><p>「拿尿道棒插進去，應該不算犯規吧⋯⋯」</p><p>「不、不算吧⋯⋯」吞嚥口水，伊吹藍把手伸向自己下半身，「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯？」</p><p>「實在那麼緊張就吻我吧。」撥開棉被，志摩拿出潤滑劑倒在伊吹的下身，握住伊吹的根部上下套弄，把伊吹先擼硬了再說。</p><p>他直接摟住志摩的脖子，吸吮志摩的下唇，想以親吻解除自己的緊張，舌頭捲過志摩的上唇，下意識掃過自己喜歡舔的、志摩唇上的痣，對方的套弄使他將愉悅的吐息全都含進志摩口中。</p><p>志摩一未從以前就覺得，伊吹太會接吻了。</p><p>也不知道在哪裡學、跟誰練習的，從第一次和伊吹接吻時，志摩便被那雙唇吻得惹火。</p><p>即使是現在為消除緊張的接吻，不知不覺地吻得自己也想要伊吹了。</p><p>分開的時候伊吹的舌頭還纏著自己，志摩舔了舔嘴角，「怎麼辦，伊吹，我真的好想⋯⋯」</p><p>「好想什麼？」</p><p>志摩把尿道棒拿出來，在金屬前端也擠上了點潤滑液，他握著伊吹的性器，以指尖戳了戳頂端的小洞，「在你插著尿道棒的時候，幹你⋯⋯」</p><p>「警丸！」伊吹用力捏了捏志摩的臉頰，志摩的性癖他不敢恭維，雖然常常又怕又期待，可是眼下的情況不允許他們亂來。</p><p>如果一輩子困在這裡，即使對方是志摩一未，彼此也不會滿足於這樣的生活吧。</p><p>他還想跟志摩在普通的現實世界裡，繼續當機搜搭檔搜查案件，拯救更多人。</p><p>不只是他們兩個的幸福，至少多把一個人救回來也好、就算機搜99.9%的工作都是白工也好，能守護這個社會，讓更多人享有安全幸福的生活，這就是他們所期望的目標、對於機搜的信念與執著吧。</p><p>「我還想見到九ちゃん、陣馬大叔、隊長、哈姆ちゃん、豊ちゃん呢，志摩？」</p><p>「我當然也想。」志摩真誠地望著對方，「再說，我難道是那種精蟲衝腦被小頭控制毫無理智的男人嗎？想幹你也不是現在。」他圈緊手中伊吹的性器，抿了抿嘴唇，「放心吧，我們一定能逃出去的。」</p><p>「⋯⋯那剛剛那句『超想幹我』是怎樣？」</p><p>「不喜歡嗎？」趁伊吹放鬆地和他鬥嘴不注意，尿道棒緩緩擠入小洞裡，有了潤滑液的幫助，志摩把尿道棒插得更深，放了三分之一進去。</p><p>「啊、嗚嗯、志、志摩？」鈴口第一次被異物侵入，未知又奇怪的感覺向伊吹襲來，雙腳想顫抖，又怕自己亂動有什麼閃失，事情發生得太突然，伊吹慢慢呼吸，還沒辦法清楚說明尿道棒插進來是什麼滋味，只感覺下腹緊緊的，「不喜歡、嗯、也不是、」</p><p>「不喜歡哪個？」志摩一手握著伊吹的根部，另一手指尖抵在金屬尿道棒後端，「不喜歡這個，就拔出去囉？」</p><p>說完話，志摩仔細地將尿道棒向上抽起，抽起的過程中金屬細棒和尿道摩擦的快感，讓伊吹腹部用力，好像快要射精一樣，他搖頭要志摩暫停，「哈、哈啊、不、不是⋯⋯嗚嗯⋯⋯」</p><p>「那是怎樣？藍ちゃん不說清楚我不知道耶。」</p><p>感覺尿道棒被擠回去一些，伊吹藍皺著眉頭，陰莖被尿道棒填滿前端，像是勃起到撐漲，沒有終點一樣，硬得超越想要射精的感覺了。</p><p>「不喜歡志摩說粗魯的話⋯⋯」伊吹以腳尖蹭了蹭對方，不習慣志摩的暴言，他還是喜歡在床上對方溫柔的安撫，「想要你哄⋯⋯」</p><p>「嗯，我知道了。」不出自己所料，那人更喜歡細膩的愛語，志摩靠近伊吹耳邊，「那藍ちゃん可以告訴我喜不喜歡尿道棒嗎？」</p><p>見伊吹眼神閃爍遲遲沒有回答，志摩再次把尿道棒往更深處推，「還好？會痛嗎？」</p><p>「唔⋯⋯不會⋯⋯」金屬棒塞住尿道，自己的下身慢慢將異物吃進去的景象讓伊吹備感羞恥，興許是怕弄傷自己，志摩的動作仔細到慢得磨人，發硬的性器隨著尿道棒往裡面推進，下腹更加緊繃。</p><p>「可以繼續？」</p><p>伊吹點點頭，看著志摩把尿道棒推到最底，只留金屬圓頭在外，尿道棒抵到最深，有點像在憋尿的感覺，沒辦法釋放的下身絲毫沒有變軟，「好⋯⋯好奇怪、」</p><p>「藍ちゃん很棒喔，全部都放進去了。」</p><p>「志摩⋯⋯」</p><p>看伊吹適應得差不多了，吻著伊吹的眼角，志摩把插到最底的尿道棒拔出一半又再次插回最底，他拉著尿道棒，上下慢慢抽插著。</p><p>「啊、志摩、哈啊⋯⋯嘶、嗯⋯⋯」</p><p>志摩停下抽插的動作，把尿道棒整根放進去，他望著伊吹上下起伏的胸膛，而伊吹只覺得異樣的快感從身下炸開，插著不動的尿道棒堵著洞口，叫人難耐。</p><p>「藍ちゃん？」等待伊吹的回答，志摩撫過伊吹的臉頰，後者一副快哭的樣子，令他擔心又心疼。</p><p>「⋯⋯喜歡。」抓著志摩的手再次來到自己性器，伊吹小聲地對戀人說：「尿道棒、喜歡⋯⋯」</p><p>刻意不繼續動，志摩想讓伊吹好好體會尿道棒插著的感覺，手掌自伊吹臉頰向下摸，撫過頸子、鎖骨，輕輕捏了捏伊吹的乳首，「那真是太好了呢。」</p><p>「唔嗯、」自己的其他敏感帶被觸碰，沒被安慰的男根一抽一抽地顫抖，感受著金屬細棒塞在裡面，被撐開的尿道貼合尿道棒，伊吹想射卻射不出來，忍耐快要爆發。</p><p>志摩這下卻連碰伊吹也不碰了，他收回手，只是躺在伊吹身旁，默默地看著對方，想要伊吹主動開口。</p><p>少了志摩的撫摸，伊吹扭了扭身子，只是微微改變姿勢，尿道棒卻也變換角度，插得緊緊的，不給他喘息的空間。</p><p>「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん、摸我。」</p><p>「想要我摸哪裡？」</p><p>「摸這裡⋯⋯」</p><p>帶著志摩的手放到自己插著尿道棒的下身，伊吹的手指自己蹭過前端，在顫抖的同時握住尿道棒的頂部，緩緩向上抽出。</p><p>「哈啊、啊⋯⋯」一次往上抽起，下腹一緊，在還沒受不了的時候伊吹又將尿道棒插了回去，過強的刺激讓他差點就射了出來，尿道被擦過的感覺令人上癮。</p><p>「藍ちゃん有這麼喜歡？剛剛是誰怕得想要我安撫？」握緊伊吹被尿道棒塞滿的下身，志摩輕咬了伊吹的嘴唇，開始替對方上下套弄。</p><p>「嗯嗚⋯⋯好奇怪、好舒服⋯⋯」</p><p>「哪裡很奇怪？」志摩抓著尿道棒頂部，小力地左右晃了晃。</p><p>「嗯啊、啊⋯⋯嗚、裡面好奇怪⋯⋯感覺會、會壞掉⋯⋯哈啊、可是、唔嗯⋯⋯」</p><p>只要一點點小震動，從尿道棒頂端蔓延開來的酥麻直傳整根性器，硬得難受的根部遲遲無法射精，雖然從鈴口溢出了潤滑液和分泌物，精液卻被堵在下腹，憋得伊吹難受。</p><p>「可是什麼？」</p><p>志摩又輕輕彈了一下尿道棒，伊吹雙腿發軟，自己開始手淫，充血的下身被尿道棒折磨，遲遲無法射精的感覺，讓伊吹既討厭又喜歡。</p><p>「可是好舒服、還想要⋯⋯」</p><p>「藍ちゃん想要的話，就讓你試試乾性高潮。」</p><p>志摩以兩指擠壓伊吹的龜頭，被擠得緊緊的性器別說是乾性高潮，想射精都來不及，甚至伊吹都覺得一個不小心、自己會被玩到失禁，乾高潮的滋味他根本不敢想像。</p><p>「放鬆點，一直憋著對身體不好。」</p><p>尿道棒在自己裡面又上又下，比後穴狹窄太多的通道承受和平時性交一樣節奏的戳刺，伊吹委屈地配合志摩的動作，自己撫摸著柱身，「哼唔⋯⋯不憋著、就會很想射⋯⋯」</p><p>「有這個堵住，不會想射的。」志摩一未在伊吹耳邊吹氣，伊吹癢得打顫，自慰的動作沒有停下，卻還是不安地東閃西躲，對方舔過他耳骨，舌頭鑽入耳朵，濕黏的觸感讓身體更加敏感，被對方困在懷裡，伊吹想逃也逃不了。</p><p>「不試試看嗎？」</p><p>另一隻手來到伊吹胸前，指尖在乳頭打轉，伊吹一時酥麻得都要抽光力氣，斷斷續續的喘息越來越沒有顧忌，「我、我、嗚嗯、志摩⋯⋯那裡、」</p><p>「這裡？」志摩捏著他乳尖，另一手轉動尿道棒，胸前與下身同時的刺激帶給他莫大的快感，「看吧，藍ちゃん做得很好喔，沒有射出來。」</p><p>彷彿電流流過頂端，伊吹漸漸弓起腰身，他靠在志摩頸邊，貪圖更多的他自己加快手淫的速度，迷亂的眼神望著志摩，懇求志摩也把尿道棒動得更快，「志摩⋯⋯要、哈啊、不行、了⋯⋯」</p><p>「那我要拔出來了，藍ちゃん不可以射喔。」加大尿道棒抽插的幅度，志摩看著懷裡伊吹半張著嘴、愣愣地對他點點頭。</p><p>志摩的指甲摳過伊吹乳頭敏感的地方，同時把尿道棒從最底一次整根抽出來。</p><p>「啊——」大腿反射性痙攣，伊吹只覺得血液都往下半身流去，整根抽出的尿道棒上頭沾著他的分泌物，被撐大的洞口流不出東西，他失神了好幾秒。</p><p>回過神來是因為志摩再次握緊他高潮後還沒軟掉的下身，像要把精液搾出來般，圈著他的下身往前推進。</p><p>「啊、不可以、志摩⋯⋯嗚、不行⋯⋯」</p><p>乾高潮後的性器無法承受更多刺激，比高潮的瞬間還要敏感，伊吹下意識立刻抓住志摩的手腕，但志摩的指尖卻又戳向他脆弱的鈴口。</p><p>「嗚⋯⋯」</p><p>握著志摩的手隨著身體未知的反應鬆開，性器沒有射出濁白的精液，反而一陣陣噴出透明的液體，不像失禁慢慢流出，那些液體像射精一樣被排出——他，伊吹藍，人生第一次，被玩到潮吹了。</p><p>志摩的手指立刻撤開，伊吹還愣在原地任由下身不受自己控制地射出，無論是自己的還是志摩的下半身，全都沾上自己的體液⋯⋯透明的液體沿著大腿內側流到志摩的床上，把床單沾濕，下腹頻頻抽動，直到伊吹覺得自己塞得滿滿的裡面清空，才停下潮吹。</p><p>不知所措的伊吹呆呆地望著自己身旁的志摩，眼淚撲簌簌落了下來，一方面是感到前所未有的滿足和舒服，另一方面覺得胸口有某種難以說明的感受湧了上來，「⋯⋯志摩？」</p><p>「沒事，我在這。」志摩吻了吻伊吹的額頭，「藍ちゃん做得很好喔。」</p><p>雖然不是失禁，但心情上跟在志摩面前失禁也沒差多少了，伊吹藍羞恥得不知道說什麼才好，心裡有什麼東西徹底毀壞又重生，某種性癖的開關彷彿給志摩一次全打開，反而喜歡上自己只能被志摩弄成這樣的羞恥感了。</p><p>⋯⋯自己是不是被志摩一未傳染，怎麼腦海中都是很難懂的日文句子。可他沒有像志摩一樣、能把混亂想法整理成通順語句的語彙力，伊吹最後只是小聲地碎念了「喜歡」，也不知道是「喜歡」什麼。</p><p>志摩也沒有勉強他，沒有故意問他到底「喜歡」什麼，倒是把他抱得緊緊的，輕撫他熱燙的臉頰，「我也喜歡你。」</p><p>濕漉漉的大腿纏上志摩的，眼角的淚水被志摩好好拭去，伊吹藍抓著對方的捲髮，嘴唇貼上嘴唇，給了志摩一個吻。</p><p>「吶、志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」在一片混亂的志摩床上，伊吹伸出手指，抵在志摩嘴唇上，「我啊，喜歡你被我絞緊的時候，你很受不了的表情喔，嘻嘻。」</p><p>激烈性事後，伊吹藍喝醉一般笑容帶著恍惚，從嘴裡說出的第十個性癖更是要不得，志摩皺起眉頭，想回些什麼但伊吹的手指堵住自己嘴巴。</p><p>伊吹又繼續形容自己性癖志摩的表情，「被我夾緊的時候，志摩ちゃん只能一直喘，但好像在說『啊、糟糕、不行了、好舒服』的表情，超級可愛的。」</p><p>張嘴把伊吹的手指含進自己嘴裡，看伊吹勾起滿足的笑容，志摩吸吮著伊吹的手指，聽對方拙劣地模仿自己。</p><p>「嗯，大概就是，像現在一樣微微皺眉，表情很用力可是被絞緊了太舒服，快要射出來但裡面又熱又緊，志摩ちゃん捨不得拔出去的⋯⋯色色的表情。」</p><p>「色色的表情？」舌頭舔過伊吹的指縫，志摩抬起頭，熾熱的視線讓伊吹興奮地點點頭。</p><p>「很接近了！色色的感覺！」伊吹藍的大腿跨上志摩腰間，把志摩拉近，赤裸的胸膛貼著志摩蹭，被誘惑的人伸手摟住他的腰際，毫不羞恥地將他手指含入再吐出，「就是這個色色的表情！」</p><p>「喔嗯⋯⋯」似懂非懂地蹭過伊吹的臉頰，志摩湊向伊吹耳邊，刻意壓低性感的聲音，「但還是不一樣吧，現在可沒有被你絞緊啊。」</p><p>「那⋯⋯志摩ちゃん手手給我。」</p><p>吐槽了句「你才是狗狗好嗎」，志摩把手搭上伊吹掌心，伊吹像他剛才做的那樣，抓著他的食指試探地含進嘴裡。</p><p>志摩的手上還有一絲撫摸過自己身體的、性的氣味，伊吹藍啃咬那人的指尖，抓著志摩的手腕，吻過掌根、虎口。</p><p>志摩故意縮回手，伊吹又把他抓得更緊，不讓他離開，舌頭舔過志摩的拇指，沿著指腹向下舔，對著手腕的青筋咬了一口，平常志摩戴手錶留下的壓痕，也都仔細地吻了吻。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん也想要吧、」</p><p>食指和中指被伊吹吸吮，志摩以指尖玩弄伊吹的舌頭，卻又被伊吹咬了口，「藍ちゃん想要什麼？」</p><p>用力吸住志摩的手指，前後動著頭，伊吹將舌尖擠入志摩的指縫，握著志摩的手，被舔得都是自己口水的手指又放入一根，嘴巴裡塞得滿滿的，像是吞吐性器時被塞滿的口腔。</p><p>吐出志摩的手指，伊吹藍朝對方笑了笑，「⋯⋯想要絞緊志摩ちゃん啊。」</p><p>他舔得開心，又興致高昂地說了下去，「我的下一個性癖，嗯，現在到第幾個了？」</p><p>「第十一個。」志摩放任伊吹舔自己的手，他總覺得自己的手像狗骨頭一樣，被眼前這隻大型犬瘋狂舔咬。</p><p>「第十一個，是喜歡被志摩ちゃん用皮帶綁住。」</p><p>「喔⋯⋯」向伊吹挑挑眉，志摩看伊吹越舔越興奮，整個人都壓到自己身上，下腹貼著自己還沒發洩過的性器，簡直是在玩火，刻意選這個性癖說是想要自己把他綁住嗎？</p><p>手指撫過伊吹的嘴唇，彷彿在暗示些什麼，志摩低聲問，「你喜歡被綁嗎？」</p><p>伊吹藍點點頭，望著志摩未解開的褲頭，激起萬千妄想，他不僅僅是喜歡被志摩綁住而已，也喜歡志摩把皮帶解開、從腰間抽起，一連串行雲流水的動作，尤其是就地取材，隨手拿到什麼道具（通常是皮帶）便急著綁他的表情，伊吹特別喜歡看志摩為了綁他而焦躁的樣子。</p><p>他俯下身來，舌頭隔著志摩的褲子布料，沿著志摩下身邊緣舔過——他舔的是褲子，只有舔表面，沒有把性器官以任何形式插進來，沒有含進嘴裡，不能算犯規吧。</p><p>「藍ちゃん？」</p><p>沒有理會志摩的呼喚，伊吹繼續沿著褲子的縫線，緩慢地隔著褲子舔弄志摩的下身，即使志摩無法直接感受到伊吹的舌頭，那場景也足夠令人亢奮了。</p><p>志摩一未一反伊吹的期待，慢條斯理地拉著金屬釦，把皮帶從金屬環裡穿出來解開，手指精細的動作，更像是在折磨伊吹。</p><p>他解開了束起的皮帶，手指拉著皮帶頭，慢得不得了地把皮帶一一從褲耳朵上抽起，伊吹沒有忍住，光明正大地凝視志摩終於把皮帶卸下的動作。</p><p>「想要怎麼被綁？」</p><p>「綁脖子。」</p><p>溫柔地把皮帶繞在伊吹脖子上，志摩有些訝異那個喜歡被綁的戀人，今天大膽地想要被綁脖子，比起手腕或腳踝，他並不常綁對方的脖子。</p><p>職業關係彼此都盡量不在顯眼的地方留下痕跡，何況雖然彼此互相信任，綁脖子仍有一定危險程度，他怎麼捨得傷害他的伊吹藍。</p><p>「這樣可以嗎？」皮帶尾穿過帶頭的金屬釦，志摩輕輕拉了拉，沒料到伊吹的反應竟是搖搖頭，要他再綁緊一點。</p><p>眼神一暗，志摩將皮帶再向內扣緊一格，帶尾穿過皮帶環，再次拉扯帶尾確認鬆緊度，伊吹這才點頭說好。</p><p>「不舒服要立刻告訴我。」黑色皮帶束在伊吹脖子上，比剛好再更緊些，皮革貼著伊吹的頸部，志摩可以想像，就算自己不拉扯皮帶，卸下之後肯定仍會在伊吹脖子上留下一圈紅痕。</p><p>「⋯⋯一未。」綁上皮帶後伊吹一開口就是直呼他的名字。</p><p>志摩覺得太陽穴隱隱作痛，眼前的男人才是讓他繳械的春藥，他一手拉著皮帶尾端，一手摸著伊吹的捲髮，「這麼想撒嬌啊？」</p><p>「嗯。」伊吹滿足地扯開微笑，志摩又覺得自己心臟有點痛，下面也硬得有點痛。</p><p>「下一個性癖，我喜歡深吻到快窒息。」沒等伊吹回應，志摩輕扯皮帶把伊吹拉到自己面前吻上。</p><p>「唔、嗯、」被強吻的伊吹摟著志摩的腰作為支撐，閉上眼睛他吸吮志摩的嘴唇，後者按著前者的後腦勺，深深地交換氣息。</p><p>志摩沒有跟著閉眼，把伊吹與自己接吻的模樣看個清楚，他側過頭變換角度，伊吹的舌頭便自動鑽了進來和他交纏。</p><p>他喜歡和伊吹藍接吻時，吻得慾火焚身，自己幾乎要失去控制的感覺。</p><p>對方在和自己交往前也單身了一段時間，異常嫻熟的吻技總叫人嫉妒又吃醋。</p><p>志摩不甘示弱地扯了扯皮帶，能感受到伊吹在舔吻自己嘴唇時，加重呼吸尋求更多空氣，但他又撬開伊吹的嘴，以舌尖打開對方，讓呼吸變得更困難。</p><p>「嗚、」</p><p>平常肺活量是志摩好幾倍的伊吹才不就這樣放過他，腳夾著志摩的腰，伊吹翻過身，邊吻邊把志摩壓在身下，搶走志摩嘴裡的空氣，還伸手捏住志摩的鼻子，不讓對方換氣。</p><p>「唔嗚嗚嗚嗚、」放開手裡的皮帶，用力把伊吹推開，志摩一未大口呼吸新鮮空氣，剛才伊吹捏著他鼻子，讓他真的吻到快窒息了。</p><p>他是喜歡吻到接近窒息，不是真的吻到窒息啊。</p><p>「笨蛋！你想悶死我嗎、哈啊⋯⋯」</p><p>伊吹藍無辜地親了親志摩的鼻尖，「可是⋯⋯志摩ちゃん⋯⋯變得更硬了喔。」</p><p>「⋯⋯嗯，因為你變硬了。」視線擺到伊吹赤裸的勃起，志摩撫過方才接吻時皮帶在伊吹脖子上擦出的紅痕，「是不是親到快窒息特別有感覺？」</p><p>「那是志摩ちゃん的性癖，不是我的。」他用膝蓋蹭著志摩腿間的硬物，雖然志摩打死不想承認，但志摩肯定覺得親到快窒息（危險的那種）會更興奮吧⋯⋯伊吹拉著志摩的褲腰，把志摩的褲子脫到膝蓋，「再說我是因為志摩ちゃん變硬才跟著變硬的。」</p><p>「是你先硬的。」</p><p>志摩偷摸了把小伊吹，伊吹急急忙忙用手遮住自己被摸又更有反應的地方，嘟起嘴反駁志摩，「是你！」</p><p>「是你。」</p><p>「你！」</p><p>以牙還牙以眼還眼，以摸下面還摸下面，伊吹藍一手遮著自己，另一手摸向硬挺的小志摩，要幹架？來啊！志摩休想吵贏他。</p><p>「是你。」志摩打算抓住伊吹的手腕，禁止對方東摸西摸，每次快抓到的時候，伊吹都挑釁地拍打他的手背，不讓他有機可乘。</p><p>「是、志、摩、ちゃん、先、硬、的！」靈活地閃過志摩的攻擊，伊吹擠出最欠揍的笑容，甚至還能抓到空檔握住志摩的下身套弄幾下。</p><p>「伊吹！」臉上彷彿畫滿黑線的志摩一未拉緊綁在伊吹脖子上的皮帶，用力吻上去堵住對方的嘴。</p><p>感受到伊吹還不怕死地咬了下自己的嘴唇，成功被挑撥的志摩又拉了拉皮帶尾，另一手扣著伊吹的腰，一個翻身把伊吹壓在身下。</p><p>熱烈的舌吻像要分出比賽勝負，伊吹每每要逃開，志摩卻迅速跟了上去，銜住對方的嘴唇，勾過對方的舌頭。</p><p>不只把伊吹吻得暈頭轉向，自己也急需換氣，可幼稚的彼此堅持不放開對方，對著嘴唇吻了又吻，志摩強烈地認為彼此正用心實踐著自己的性癖——他們親到快要窒息了。</p><p>「⋯⋯嗚唔、」率先投降的是脖子上繫著皮帶的伊吹藍。</p><p>伊吹奮力掙扎，終於放開彼此，志摩壓在伊吹上方，他們趴在一起喘著粗氣，「志摩ちゃん好重，而且，頂到我了。」</p><p>「親成這樣我也沒辦法，你是不是也該負起一半的責任？不弄出來很難受。」</p><p>「⋯⋯好啦我負責就行了吧。」他往志摩的下半身鑽，扶著志摩的大腿，伊吹以胸口蹭了蹭志摩的下身，「志摩ちゃん喜歡歐派吧。」</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯是沒錯啦？」</p><p>「雖然夾不住⋯⋯將就一下？」平坦的胸膛緊貼志摩的勃起，胸前的肌肉擦過對方前端，淺淺的水痕留在上頭，為了取悅志摩，伊吹更是賣力。</p><p>志摩忽然想起伊吹說自己長得一副喜歡大胸部的臉，志摩非常疑惑，什麼叫喜歡大胸部的臉，比起自己，伊吹每天在外面看到可愛水靈的女生就亂搖尾巴，他才長得比較「喜歡歐派」吧？</p><p>更何況自己現在只對那個人的「歐派」有興趣。</p><p>「不用將就，我只喜歡藍ちゃん的胸喔。」</p><p>「⋯⋯我也只喜歡志摩ちゃん的胸啊。」擠著自己沒有多少的胸部嫩肉，再看看對方訓練有成的胸肌，伊吹決定改天也要跟志摩玩乳交，志摩的看起來好蹭多了。</p><p>他努力前後動著胸膛，抓著對方的雙臀，讓自己更好動作，但志摩握住下身，讓鈴口對準他的乳首，上下蹭了幾下。</p><p>「唔啊、志摩ちゃん怎麼蹭那邊！」</p><p>「蹭這邊不行嗎？」</p><p>「不、不是不行啦⋯⋯只是⋯⋯這不是A片情節嗎？」</p><p>「可是蹭這邊藍ちゃん比較舒服吧？」</p><p>志摩理直氣壯地繼續蹭著伊吹的乳頭，敏感的地方被志摩用性器摩擦，伊吹望著眼前色情的景象，比起喜歡或厭惡的情緒，先是感到困惑。</p><p>感官上過於刺激，伊吹藍覺得自己的腦袋沒辦法負荷如此色情的場景，不知道該給出什麼反應才好。</p><p>「嗯嗚⋯⋯好癢⋯⋯」兩手抓著志摩的大腿，伊吹配合地蹭了回去，以自己的乳首磨蹭志摩的前端，溢出的透明液體像潤滑劑般裹在自己乳頭上，幫志摩蹭得更快更順利。</p><p>「藍ちゃん不喜歡？」</p><p>「也沒有不喜歡⋯⋯」自己用胸部蹭志摩是第一次，乳頭被志摩的下身蹭也是第一次，今天體驗過太多跟性有關的「第一次」，伊吹感覺自己回到情竇初開的青少年時期，對自己身體的性反應充滿好奇與困惑，「嗯⋯⋯這真的不是A片情節嗎⋯⋯」</p><p>「你是不是A片看太多了？」</p><p>「志摩ちゃん才是吧！」</p><p>「我沒有故意在模仿A片情節，我只是想讓你覺得舒服。」志摩停下動作把伊吹抱起，有著十公分身高差的戀人和他面對面坐在他懷裡，「藍ちゃん如果不喜歡就說不喜歡，我會馬上停下來。」</p><p>他吻了口伊吹，放慢說話的速度，「你可不准逞強。」</p><p>被志摩溫柔的安撫感動，伊吹安心地把頭靠在志摩肩上，心中的困惑也逐漸消散，他伸手緊緊抱著戀人，「最喜歡溫柔的志摩ちゃん了。」</p><p>覺得自己剛才說了太多自以為是、溫柔到矯情的話，志摩害臊地把臉埋在伊吹肩頭，在伊吹耳邊小聲加了一句，「⋯⋯畢竟我可不想犯強制猥褻或強制性交罪。」</p><p>「啊這句給我收回去，太煞風景囉！」用力揉亂志摩的捲髮，伊吹勾起賊笑，「我知道了。志摩ちゃん是『害羞魔人』吧，想說愛我又害羞得說不出口，才故意轉移話題。」</p><p>完全被對方說中，志摩抓住那人不安份玩弄他頭髮的手，一鼓作氣再次把伊吹推倒到床上。</p><p>「⋯⋯我、」開口又梗在喉嚨，志摩眨了眨眼，和伊吹睜大眼對視。</p><p>「嗯哼？」看著志摩慢慢變紅的耳根，伊吹咬牙憋笑，他的害羞魔人怎麼可以這麼可愛！</p><p>緊張地看著伊吹帶笑的雙眼，志摩一未嘴巴開開闔闔老半天，深深吸了一口氣，「⋯⋯愛、愛你。」</p><p>「噗哈、呵、聽到了喔，謝謝志摩。」伊吹摟住志摩，肌膚相貼體溫交融，溫馨地親了一口對方的脖子，作為回覆，他精神奕奕、語尾像加上星星一般回道：「我也愛你唷。」</p><p>「⋯⋯好想趕快出去。」嘆了口氣在伊吹身邊躺下，志摩看著和自己房間如出一轍的天花板，想著自己的性癖還有多少個沒說、警丸到底什麼時候才要放他們出去。</p><p>「那志摩ちゃん趕快講下一個啊。」</p><p>「第十二個，我喜歡被舔乳頭，這樣可以吧。」悄悄握上自己還沒發洩的下身，一邊和伊吹聊天，志摩自己摸著還半勃的地方，才摸了幾下，又有精神地站得挺挺的。</p><p>「欸？意外地很普通⋯⋯」聽志摩說了那麼多個特殊性癖，伊吹還以為自己接下來會聽到更勁爆的答案，虧他都做好心理準備了，虛驚一場。</p><p>伊吹看著志摩可口的乳頭，再往下看卻發現志摩在自慰，而且是進行到一半，已經硬梆梆的程度，「抓到！志摩ちゃん怎麼可以自己偷摸！」</p><p>「剛剛的份還沒射，很難受⋯⋯」志摩鮮少露出委屈的樣子，並不代表他不會裝可憐；況且，剛才玩一玩又停下來，他可是從看到伊吹潮吹開始就想射得不得了，卻遲遲沒有射，不用裝志摩都覺得小志摩很可憐了。</p><p>「唔⋯⋯我知道了，換我讓志摩ちゃん舒服！」心疼志摩的伊吹立刻跨坐到志摩身上，滿足戀人的性癖，舔乳頭這麼簡單的事情，他伊吹藍怎會做不到。</p><p>雙唇微啟，伊吹張嘴含住志摩的左邊乳首。</p><p>「哈啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」又濕又熱的舌頭讓志摩想起伊吹幫他口交的感覺，只是自己的乳頭似乎比平常更敏感，就連伊吹輕輕吹氣都讓他下身更有反應。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん的乳頭，真的很敏感呢⋯⋯比我的還敏感、」手指輕輕搓揉剛才舔過的左邊，伊吹又伸舌舔過志摩的右乳首，看到戀人被自己弄得軟了身子全身酥麻，伊吹特別有成就感，舔得更加賣力。</p><p>「啊、呼嗯、哈啊⋯⋯」閉上眼放心地交給伊吹，志摩套弄自己套弄得更帶勁，感受到伊吹的舌頭不只在舔他的乳頭，連胸部周圍，甚至手臂跟腋下都舔了一遍。</p><p>「志摩的乳頭好好吃。」</p><p>伊吹吸得津津有味，彷彿志摩的乳頭是什麼稀世美食一般，陶醉的姿態搞得志摩也莫名害羞了起來，「呼、笨蛋、你是野生動物嗎⋯⋯」</p><p>「可是舔舔的話志摩ちゃん很有反應⋯⋯看了很興奮⋯⋯」說完舔了下志摩的乳首，伊吹的手也扶上志摩的手背，和對方一起撫弄著下身，「好喜歡這樣，跟志摩ちゃん一起摸摸。」</p><p>「我也喜歡⋯⋯好舒服、」</p><p>志摩的手腕動得更快，伊吹見狀湊上去和志摩接吻，熱烈的深吻之後，志摩另一手勾著伊吹的脖子，貼在伊吹唇邊，「快射了、藍ちゃん⋯⋯」</p><p>「想要志摩射我臉上⋯⋯」往更下方移動，伊吹趴在志摩大腿上，眨眨眼凝視對方越來越快速的手淫。</p><p>一旦進入狀況，腦海中被慾望佔滿的戀人總是能毫不害臊的提出大膽要求⋯⋯每次聽見自己被如此熱情地索求，志摩都會更有感覺。</p><p>志摩一未坐起身，他抓著伊吹的手一起替自己套弄，低頭看著趴在自己腿間等待的伊吹，伸手揉弄伊吹的頭髮要伊吹靠得更近。</p><p>自動閉上眼睛，伊吹的臉湊過去，臉頰蹭著志摩的性器，「志摩ちゃん的⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯想要、」</p><p>「哈、嗚、哈啊⋯⋯」被伊吹一蹭，志摩喘著氣，直接往伊吹臉上射了出來。</p><p>濁白灑在伊吹臉上，眼睫毛、臉頰、鼻尖、嘴唇都沾上自己的東西，志摩輕輕摸著伊吹的後頸，看著對方緩緩抬起頭，半凝固的精液往下流，伊吹睜開眼睛，舌尖舔過嘴角還溫溫的東西。</p><p>「一未⋯⋯」</p><p>「呼、嗯哈、射在臉上⋯⋯好、好色⋯⋯」</p><p>撫過伊吹的臉頰，看著伊吹滿足的表情，志摩替對方把臉上的精液抹掉，對方卻抓著他的手，把他手上沾到的精液都舔了乾淨，順帶把眼睛周圍、頰邊還沒擦掉的一起用掌根抹乾淨，再全部吃掉。</p><p>志摩被伊吹的行動震懾到無語。為什麼伊吹舔掉精液的樣子可以天真與色情並存且毫無違和感？伊吹藍這樣實在太色太犯規了，色到令人困擾。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん？」伊吹朝發呆的志摩揮揮手，確認志摩不是因為射太多次筋疲力盡到腦袋一片空白，奇怪的是從進到這個空間裡，伊吹射了好幾次卻感受不到射不出來的疲勞感，不知道是警丸的神秘力量，還是彼此單純太興奮，玩到不覺得累。</p><p>「沒、沒事，我冷靜了。」</p><p>「喔嗯⋯⋯」自然地也摸了摸志摩的脖頸，伊吹閉上眼想給對方一個吻，吻起來觸感卻不像是志摩的嘴唇。</p><p>他疑惑地睜開眼睛，立刻嚇得倒退三步。</p><p>「哈、哈啊？警丸？怎麼又是你！」自己吻在警丸小巧的手掌上，伊吹抹了抹嘴唇，看看志摩再看看擋在彼此之間的電燈泡警丸，「我們可以出去了嗎？」</p><p>『看你們玩得那麼開心，感覺一點也不像懲罰了啾。』豎得斜斜的眉毛讓吉祥物警丸也有了生氣的表情，一個轉身，志摩的房間馬上變回什麼都沒有、四週一片白的純白空間。</p><p>伊吹和志摩跌坐在地上，志摩揉揉摔疼的屁股，正想關心伊吹，只見警丸又做出變身施魔法的動作，空無一物的房間瞬間多了道實心牆壁，把他和伊吹隔開。</p><p>「伊吹？」看不到牆另一邊的伊吹，就算警丸長著一副不會傷害伊吹的警犬臉，志摩還是擔心著伊吹會不會有什麼大礙。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん？你在那嗎？」伊吹也擔心志摩會不會怎麼了，別看警丸人畜無害的可愛樣，伊吹已經腦補過一遍警丸把他跟志摩ㄐㄐ變不見的場景了，他自己把自己嚇得起雞皮疙瘩，幸好往下一看，自己的小伊吹還在。</p><p>「我在這。」</p><p>志摩的聲音聽起來和平時一樣冷靜安定，伊吹放心地繼續問下去，「你⋯⋯你的ㄐㄐ還在嗎？」</p><p>「哈啊？這什麼鬼問題？還在這啊。」看不見另一邊的情況，搞不懂伊吹為什麼這樣問，志摩歪頭望向警丸不變的微笑，頓悟了什麼般，整個人跳了起來，「啊！該不會！你的不見了吧！」</p><p>「還在啦笨蛋！噓可以了不要再說了⋯⋯我怕警丸真的把我們的ㄐㄐ變不見！」</p><p>『我變！』往空中一躍，警丸身邊奇妙的光圈和亮晶晶特效來得太突然。</p><p>「啊！」「啊、」機搜404的兩人朝牆壁另一邊的彼此發出驚恐的叫聲。</p><p>伊吹藍內心默念好幾遍「警丸對不起下次不會一邊做一邊抱你了這個性癖我取消我反省所以拜託不要把我的ㄐㄐ變不見」，志摩則想著在自己ㄐㄐ變不見之前能射在伊吹臉上也算幸福了。</p><p>他們屏氣凝神望著牆壁另一側的彼此，視線往下看到對方沒有消失的下身，再看看自己的也還在，心中的大石頭才終於放下。</p><p>「什麼嘛只是牆壁變透明而已。」</p><p>「吼嚇死我了警丸！」伊吹伸手強行抱住警丸，歡喜地蹭了蹭警丸的臉頰，「就知道警丸也愛我。」</p><p>『伊吹さん再不放開我，我就真的把你的ㄐㄐ變不見。』</p><p>「對不起。」伊吹藍以媲美新幹線的速度放開警丸，志摩不合時宜地挑了挑眉，心想原來人類被逼到極限身體能施展如此快的速度。</p><p>『給你們一點懲罰啾，哎唷不是懲罰，是配合政策的防疫措施，要保持距離喔啾咪。』警丸朝他們舉手敬禮，『送給你們透明的隔板，祝防疫順利玩得愉快。』</p><p>「欸？這個沒辦法解除嗎？那我豈不是碰不到志摩ちゃん了！」伊吹不信邪地敲了好幾下他和志摩之間的透明隔板，比最近署裡使用的壓克力隔板堅固許多，他怎麼拍打都不覺得能打破這道無形的牆。</p><p>「這樣也好，我們趕快說完就能趕快逃出去了，不會浪費時間。」</p><p>雖然沒辦法和伊吹抱在一起，志摩覺得有點寂寞，但首要目標是要離開這奇妙的空間，只要逃出去，他和伊吹做什麼都沒關係了。</p><p>「好吧⋯⋯」隔著透明版癡癡望著志摩，伊吹嘆了口氣，戀人就在身邊卻碰不到，寂寞得難受，而且他和志摩剛才密集接觸那麼久，都只差沒有負距離接觸了，這時候才變出透明牆壁，分明是故意找他們麻煩的，「⋯⋯真的不能解除這個牆壁嗎警丸？」</p><p>用可憐狗狗眼神向警丸求饒，被伊吹盯那麼久，警丸擠出了一百分笑容，興奮地在空中亂舞，『可以解除啊，只要⋯⋯』</p><p>「除了ㄐㄐ不見以外，我什麼都願意做！」</p><p>警丸再看看志摩，志摩想了一下，拿伊吹沒輒地點點頭，「好吧，附議。」</p><p>『警丸的福利時間～我們來跟這個人連線吧！完成他給你們的任務就能解除這道牆啾。』</p><p>純白的空間裡憑空出現有著視訊會議符號的投影，過了三秒很快就接通了，視訊另一端是他們第四機搜可愛的後輩九重世人。</p><p>「啊，是九ちゃん！九ちゃん你聽得到嗎！」伊吹向對方猛力揮手，得到九重困擾的反應。</p><p>「這是什麼的視訊會議？還有，為什麼志摩さん跟伊吹さん沒穿衣服？」</p><p>「啊。」志摩趕緊用手遮住下體，但九重又疑惑地歪頭，嘴裡小聲碎念「原來是全裸？」，志摩這才隱約察覺跟一般的視訊會議一樣，九重只看得到他們上半身。</p><p>盡量不提到性癖還有警丸，志摩用簡單易懂的方式說明給九重聽，「總之我們被困住了，逃出去的條件是要完成一件任務，任務必須由別人指定。」</p><p>「被困住了？是事件嗎！」待在分駐所的九重緊張地站起身來，差點就要拿電話通報，志摩趕緊搖頭說不是，畢竟就算報警也無濟於事。</p><p>「那這是⋯⋯」九重看著露出尷尬笑容、上身赤裸的兩人，突然想到了什麼，「志摩さん跟伊吹さん在玩最新的密室逃脫？」</p><p>「欸對對對，密室逃脫。」伊吹猛力點頭，試著把話圓到九重可以理解的範圍之內，「就是密室逃脫，很真實吧我們的上衣還不見了，而且我跟志摩中間有一道透明的牆，看得到但摸不到對方。」</p><p>「對這是其中一關，需要打給朋友請他出一道任務，完成後我們才能進到下一關。」志摩靦腆地搔搔臉頰，「九重你就幫我們出個簡單一點的任務吧。」</p><p>「可是兩位前輩放假跑去玩密室逃脫⋯⋯既然平常都有在動腦推理，出難一點的任務比較有趣吧。」</p><p>「哎呀九ちゃん你不懂，我們在跟時間賽跑，這是計時賽，出太難我會哭給你看，哭哭。」</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯你們中間還有一道牆，碰不到對方對吧⋯⋯不然⋯⋯」</p><p>「九ちゃん拜託出簡單一點！拜託拜託！」</p><p>「不然就⋯⋯」九重在螢幕前想來想去，視線飄過螢幕，他看到四機搜的廚房，有了好點子，「那就說博多烏龍麵的好話吧。」</p><p>「嗚喔太好了太好了！這很簡單嘛！」伊吹立刻就想到一個，「陣馬叔常說的，沒有嚼勁⋯⋯啊啊啊九ちゃん你千萬別誤會⋯⋯這是博多烏龍麵的特色！我的沒嚼勁是口感很鬆軟很好吃的意思！」</p><p>要不是有透明隔板，志摩差點就要衝上去摀住伊吹的嘴巴了，這個講話不經大腦的雷隊友，他趕快接下去多說幾句真心的讚美，「還、還有聞起來很香，麵有點甜甜的香氣⋯⋯湯！湯底很好喝！」</p><p>「⋯⋯總覺得有點敷衍耶。」九重瞇起眼看著上裸的志摩和伊吹，聽起來像所有料理都適用的稱讚，真的是在說博多烏龍麵嗎？</p><p>「欸、呃、麵吸了很多汁，軟軟的很入味⋯⋯」伊吹比著「軟綿綿」的手勢，手在空中抓了幾下。</p><p>「伊吹さん那是⋯⋯抓胸部的手勢嗎？」</p><p>「是很軟Q的手勢！」</p><p>志摩怎麼看都是抓胸部的手勢，但還是違背良心配合地說下去，「對，博多烏龍麵超軟Q的。」</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯」九重猶豫著要不要算他們任務成功，「如果失敗的話你們等等要打給誰？」</p><p>「哎呀大帥哥最強警部補九ちゃん怎麼會算我們任務失敗呢？」伊吹朝九重露出撒嬌的笑容，額角卻冒著冷汗，如果失敗的話他在逃出去之前都摸不到志摩了。</p><p>「⋯⋯好吧，就算通過？」反正只是個密室逃脫，讓機搜404的兩人開心一下也好，九重世人歪頭問了問他們，「密室逃脫好玩的話下次我也想去。」</p><p>「好！下次一定帶你去玩密室逃脫謝謝九ちゃん你最棒了！」</p><p>伊吹用亮晶晶的眼神望著九重，志摩只祈禱下次不要連著九重一起再被關進這奇怪的空間裡。</p><p>他們朝螢幕另一邊揮揮手，說話算話的警丸馬上把透明牆壁解除，沒注意到視訊還沒結束，伊吹只顧著往志摩的方向衝去，緊緊抱住志摩狂蹭。</p><p>「啊、等、九重不要看！」沒向九重透露過他們的關係，兩個全裸的大男人、而且是九重在機動搜查隊的同事抱在一起，畫面怎麼想都過於衝擊。</p><p>「什麼？」本來正要關掉視訊的九重被志摩的聲音吸引注意力，看向螢幕裡的他們，志摩推開伊吹也不是、不推開伊吹也不是，只好尷尬地回抱伊吹，對九重露出尷尬的微笑，用眼神明示暗示警丸趕快關掉視訊。</p><p>「這真的是密室逃脫，不是騷擾同事放閃的視訊通話吧⋯⋯」九重看著螢幕裡全裸抱成一團的機搜404，總覺得自己看到什麼不該看的東西了，眼前一片空白。</p><p>「欸⋯⋯九重掰掰。」志摩一未朝九重揮揮手，銳利的眼神讓九重察覺到什麼，立刻關上視訊。</p><p>「啊⋯⋯志摩ちゃん，九ちゃん是不是看到了什麼。」</p><p>「對，看到你全裸很興奮地衝過來抱著我蹭。」</p><p>「⋯⋯抱歉我太興奮了嘛。」</p><p>「沒關係，我比較在意的是你這麼興奮跑過來，讓我很想⋯⋯」</p><p>失去一次才更珍惜，伊吹巴著志摩不放，全身都和志摩纏在一起，他親了一口志摩的臉頰，等待對方把後半句說完。</p><p>「伊吹，你想不想試試看結腸高潮？用道具。」</p><p>「哈？為什麼志摩你會突然蹦出一句結腸高潮？」</p><p>「就⋯⋯突然想到。」志摩越想越不對勁，他從懷疑的眼神轉為色瞇瞇地笑著看向伊吹，「你也知道結腸高潮？」</p><p>「我、我知道結腸高潮有什麼好奇怪的？志摩ちゃん你才是怎麼會知道！」</p><p>「你搜尋結腸高潮的網頁忘記關掉，我幫你關的時候就順便看完了。」</p><p>「不是啦那是我在推特上看到的⋯⋯有人分享結腸高潮⋯⋯聽說⋯⋯很舒服⋯⋯」伊吹想起那則貼文中形容結腸高潮會舒服到失神，體驗過結腸高潮的女性會回不去陰道高潮那種程度的舒服。</p><p>貼文裡寫著需要插入20公分以上的巨根才能體驗到這種快感，他跟志摩恐怕是沒辦法達成了，不過沒關係，感謝現代社會根據需求，發明各式各樣的道具⋯⋯不對，為什麼自己躍躍欲試啊！</p><p>「你難道不想試試看嗎？」</p><p>「我⋯⋯用道具志摩ちゃん也可以試試看啊，搞不好就愛上結腸高潮，從此都換我當攻了。」</p><p>志摩尋找著能變出任何東西的白板，也不知道警丸是不是聽見了他們的心聲，白板就掉落在他面前，志摩想了想，寫下20公分假陽具跟潤滑劑，總之道具先變出來再說。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん你有沒有在聽！你是不是其實也想試試看結腸高潮！」</p><p>「你先試試看再告訴我是什麼感覺啊。」手上拿著又粗又長的假陽具跟潤滑劑，志摩看伊吹對巨大的道具臉紅，嚥下口水一副期待的樣子，直接把道具塞到伊吹的手裡。</p><p>「⋯⋯二十公分耶，好粗好長，感覺會頂到。」</p><p>「還是你想要三十公分的？」</p><p>「這個就夠了吧⋯⋯不對，這個發展是不是有點太快了？」又把道具塞回志摩手裡，伊吹一想到自己的後面會被塞進巨物，既緊張又期待地動來動去，「總、總不能一下就整根插進來吧？」</p><p>「那藍ちゃん想要怎樣的前戲？」</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯順便先換個地方好了？」</p><p>除了志摩的房間以外，志摩家的浴室也是他們熟悉的地方，伊吹把場景轉移到志摩家的浴室，而志摩猴急地吻了上來，沒有在管什麼發展太快，直接給他一個濃烈的舌吻。</p><p>「嗯唔、」道具被丟到浴缸裡，伊吹摟著志摩的腰，迎合對方的熱吻，似曾相似的情節讓他在和志摩分開時，難得地保持冷靜調侃了對方，「是誰說趕快說完性癖就能趕快逃出去，不要浪費時間的？」</p><p>志摩一未挑眉，哪輪得到伊吹嗆聲自己，「是誰說想試試看結腸高潮的？」他的手伸到伊吹雙臀之間，輕輕按壓穴口，伊吹立刻軟了身子，整個人搭在他身上。</p><p>「是你問我想不想試試看結腸高潮的好嗎。」</p><p>「那不然再建一道透明的牆壁隔開我們？」</p><p>「才不要。」也捏了把志摩的屁股，伊吹和志摩對視了一秒，敗給對彼此的渴望，伊吹吻上對方，舌頭纏著志摩不放，他把志摩按在浴缸邊上，伸手擰開水龍頭，讓熱水慢慢填滿浴缸，「志摩ちゃん的性癖之一是不是喜歡跟我吵架啊。」</p><p>「你現在才發現？」一邊笑一邊把潤滑劑打開，往掌心豪邁地倒，捂熱之後志摩的手向伊吹身後探去。</p><p>「嘿欸是真的喔？」伊吹感受志摩的手指帶著潤滑劑戳入自己裡面，「那志摩ちゃん跟我在車上吵架豈不是超級興奮的？」</p><p>「我如果說『對啊超興奮』你還敢跟我一起出勤？」手指往更深處去，志摩輕啄伊吹的嘴唇。</p><p>「當然敢啊，反正志摩ちゃん不會在出勤的時候對我做什麼。」</p><p>「喔？你怎麼知道我不敢對你做什麼？」</p><p>志摩往伊吹裡面加了一根手指，特別清了清喉嚨，「咳嗯、我的第十三個性癖，就是想像執勤時對你這樣那樣。」</p><p>「我、我確認一下，志摩ちゃん是只有想像執勤的時候這樣那樣，不包含執勤的時候也想要對我這樣那樣吧⋯⋯」雖然不管是哪一種，都有夠糟糕的。</p><p>「不覺得很刺激嗎？停在公園路邊，深夜的菠蘿麵包號車上，我們兩個身上都穿著機搜的制服外套，你拿著對講機跟陣馬叔閒聊到一半，我就開始偷摸你的大腿⋯⋯」</p><p>「欸你不准轉移地點到車上喔！」把白板扔到角落，聽著志摩的妄想，伊吹腦海中出現了志摩把自己壓在車窗上猛幹的畫面，趕緊搖搖頭，專注在志摩的手指上。</p><p>沒有理會伊吹，志摩把手指抽出，潤滑劑倒在道具前端，塞回伊吹手裡，他又繼續說著他對執勤時間的妄想，「因為在執勤中所以特別趕，你被我摸之後就開始脫我的褲子，但沒空脫掉上衣⋯⋯」</p><p>「志摩ちゃん好色喔、」一手握著二十公分肉色假陽具，伊吹另一手扶著志摩的肩膀，聽志摩的妄想聽得起勁，他把前端擠進自己擴張過的後面，「嗯唔⋯⋯好粗、」</p><p>「你說想要我溫柔一點，車上撞到會很痛、潤滑也不夠，我說好，於是握著前端，怕弄痛你慢慢放了進去。」志摩一邊握住道具，像妄想裡那樣緩緩推入伊吹體內。</p><p>「志摩的、進來了⋯⋯」想像填滿自己後穴的是志摩的男根，伊吹滿足地喘著氣，扶著道具自己撅高屁股，往後想要把道具吞得更深。</p><p>「怕被發現執勤的時候在跟我這樣那樣，心急的藍ちゃん自己扶著，坐上來搖⋯⋯」</p><p>「哼嗯⋯⋯」握著道具尾端把道具放得更深，伊吹閉上眼想著執勤時彼此緊張又想要對方的畫面，他把頭靠在志摩肩上，來回蹭著志摩，「志摩、哈啊、想要志摩幫忙⋯⋯」</p><p>「藍ちゃん要小心不可以亂動，不然菠蘿麵包號亂晃，路過的大家都會知道我們在做什麼了。」接過還沒整根放進去的道具，志摩再往裡面放一些，看見伊吹像抓著海上的浮木一般抓著他的肩膀，他吻上伊吹耳畔，「怎麼了？」</p><p>「好深⋯⋯」後穴被粗大撐開，伊吹腦海中都是志摩和自己在執勤時亂來的景象，彼此身上穿著機搜制服、開著公務車，在隨時可能被中斷的情況下做糟糕的事情，卻又讓他感到興奮。</p><p>「可是還沒全部放進去喔？」</p><p>「志摩ちゃん才沒有那麼長！」</p><p>內心小小地受挫，志摩已經放棄治療，不再想揍伊吹的他改用言語嗆回去，「你吞不進去了嗎？」握著道具尾端左右轉動，讓穴肉被假陽具上的筋絡翻攪，距離網路上說的二十公分才會頂到的結腸，還有一段距離，伊吹看起來有些吃力，志摩也不敢太急躁，只能慢慢推進。</p><p>「我、還可以再⋯⋯嗚嗯⋯⋯」一隻腳跨上浴缸邊，把自己打開成更容易進入的姿勢，伊吹瞇起眼睛，眼前的志摩和執勤時認真的志摩身影重疊，想要把「志摩的」整根吃進去，伊吹自己掰開臀瓣，屁股往後翹高。</p><p>「那這次自己放進去。」</p><p>被剛才伊吹的話激到，志摩起了壞心眼，他握著假陽具的根部，一口氣整根抽出，習慣道具粗度的後穴一下變得空蕩，伊吹也差點跟著往後跌，他攀在志摩身上，道具抽出去瞬間身體小幅度顫抖，摩擦過穴肉帶起快感，他貪心地蹭著志摩，一隻手接過道具，往自己還沒闔上的穴口插了進去。</p><p>「啊⋯⋯」</p><p>聽見伊吹滿足的呻吟，志摩舔過對方的耳垂，夾著氣息小聲道：「執勤在外面叫這麼大聲，不怕被九重他們發現？」說完他又捏了捏伊吹的乳首，讓伊吹像平常夾緊他那樣夾緊那根粗大的假陽具。</p><p>中斷的妄想再次接上，身後彷彿真的被志摩佔滿，伊吹配合地用道具前後操弄著自己，只是一直不敢探入未知的領域，進入更深的地方，「志摩⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯」</p><p>「只有這樣夠嗎？不是說想試試看結腸高潮？」</p><p>「那⋯⋯志摩ちゃん能不能讓我深刻體會一下什麼是結腸高潮？」</p><p>「好啊。」志摩接過道具，讓伊吹兩手都扶在浴室牆上，「腳再打開一點。」</p><p>按住伊吹的腰，他把二十公分的假陽具緩緩推入伊吹後穴更深處，感受到內壁夾得緊緊的，他撫摸伊吹的屁股，確認伊吹放鬆了，才再往裡面插入。</p><p>「⋯⋯真的、還沒全部放進去嗎？」裡面被填滿，肚子撐漲的感覺叫伊吹忍不住摸了摸自己的下腹，彷彿那裡真的鼓起道具的形狀一般。</p><p>「快要了。」把假陽具推到底，志摩看伊吹也差不多適應了這樣的深度和粗度，把道具往後撤出再緩慢插入，「如何？」</p><p>「好深、但好像、也、還好？」跟自己想像中的不太一樣，伊吹還在疑惑是哪邊出了問題時，志摩突然用道具重重插了進去，「啊、啊嗯⋯⋯」</p><p>「還好是吧？」志摩抓著道具睪丸造型的尾端，再次迅速突入，看伊吹大腿都在顫抖，志摩沒有減慢，反而又加快了用道具抽插的速度。</p><p>「沒、嗯、已經、很舒服了⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」</p><p>「舒服的話是不是該給點獎勵？」志摩握著道具尾端搗向伊吹後穴，迅速的抽插每次都深入最底，有力的手腕靈活地操弄著道具。</p><p>擬真材質的假陽具頂到未曾被開拓的深處，站立的姿勢讓伊吹下意識把道具夾緊，就好像他正被志摩站著從後面插入一樣，每當道具前端頂在結腸時，酥麻的電流竄過全身，伊吹扶著浴缸語無倫次地回應著志摩，「呼、哼嗯、好、志摩⋯⋯都聽你的⋯⋯嗯唔好喜歡⋯⋯志摩⋯⋯」</p><p>親吻伊吹的耳朵和脖子，志摩摟著伊吹的腰，自己的硬物抵在伊吹屁股上磨蹭，一手繼續拿道具進出，也感覺自己像是在跟伊吹性交，「再多說一點？」</p><p>「最喜歡志摩ちゃん、嗚、哈啊、好深好舒服⋯⋯」興奮地自己往後動著腰迎合對方，伊吹側過頭回應志摩的親吻，「志摩、好棒⋯⋯」</p><p>「獎勵呢？藍ちゃん要給我什麼？」志摩拍拍伊吹的屁股提醒他，伊吹換個姿勢坐在地上，背靠在浴缸邊，志摩則跨坐在伊吹下腹，讓自己發硬的下身對到伊吹面前。</p><p>志摩握著道具的手沒停，來自後穴的快感不斷，伊吹一邊喘息一邊嚥了嚥口水，想獎勵志摩張口把性器含進去，「要把志摩ちゃん舔乾淨、」</p><p>手指放入伊吹口中，志摩趕緊阻止自己腦袋打結的戀人，「等等，不可以性交、口交也不行⋯⋯」</p><p>「嗚⋯⋯」沮喪地蹭了蹭志摩的大腿，伊吹抬起頭望向志摩，「那用手？」</p><p>伊吹由下到上望著自己的樣子太過可愛，志摩揉揉伊吹的頭髮，對他點點頭。</p><p>「下一個性癖⋯⋯我很喜歡聽志摩ちゃん高潮前的語氣喔⋯⋯」</p><p>「是嗎⋯⋯」看著伊吹握上自己的下身幫自己套弄，志摩也配合地繼續以道具插著伊吹的後穴，「我也很喜歡⋯⋯」</p><p>「喜歡、什麼、」</p><p>手指從志摩身後慢慢摸到前面，中途還照顧到那兩顆，伊吹靠向志摩胯間，只有手指不夠，他還用臉頰摩蹭著志摩的根部，仔細嗅著志摩的雄性氣味，身後卻同時被另一根異物進入，擬似3P的快感使伊吹沈浸在志摩溫柔中帶著慾望的聲音裡，想要更多。</p><p>「喜歡你高潮前的語氣，就像現在這樣。」抓著假陽具往裡頭抽插，志摩同時前後動著腰，上下夾擊伊吹，伊吹說話變得含糊不清，聲音也比平常更軟了些，更重要的是伊吹從不忍耐他甜蜜的呼喚和呻吟，只管告訴他有多舒服。</p><p>頻頻感覺被頂到深處，伊吹把腳張得更開，志摩更是直接抓著伊吹的腳踝，把他雙腳架在自己肩上，拿假陽具放到最裡面。</p><p>「嗯哈⋯⋯志摩⋯⋯」不忘撫摸志摩的性器，伊吹緊緊抓著志摩的腰，身後傳來的快感一陣接一陣越來越強烈，比起平常摩蹭內壁，道具前端長驅直入，頂在結腸，身體像被破開酥麻得引起全身顫慄，「感覺要壞掉了、唔嗚、好爽⋯⋯」</p><p>想先讓伊吹高潮，志摩把道具整根拔出，再一次插入，「藍ちゃん深刻體會到結腸高潮了嗎？」</p><p>「感覺、還差一點點⋯⋯」</p><p>「還差一點點是嗎⋯⋯」把道具推到最底再拿出來，聽見伊吹瞬間抽高的喘聲，志摩離開伊吹身上，假陽具也被他放到浴缸邊緣，「要不要自己坐下去動？」</p><p>被志摩拉起，伊吹一手扶在浴缸邊，另一手握著道具中間，對準自己的後穴，在自己吃進去前，他懇求地望著志摩，「志摩ちゃん也不要停，想要看志摩ちゃん自己摸、想聽志摩ちゃん高潮前的聲音⋯⋯」</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯」對伊吹的撒嬌完全沒輒，志摩一未點點頭，俯下身去吻對方，自己的手伸向自己的硬挺，默默套弄了起來，「藍ちゃん⋯⋯」</p><p>「志摩⋯⋯」道具前端擠進自己穴口，伊吹緩緩坐下去，每吃進一寸，內壁就把道具絞得更緊，雙腳打顫，伊吹又繼續往下坐，直到把整根道具吃進去為止。</p><p>彼此在自己面前自慰的畫面勝過所有催情魔藥，記牢了道具的形狀，伊吹藍站起身吐出道具，又再次坐下，這次他一口氣把二十公分的假陽具坐到底，異物撐開後穴，抵在結腸的快感叫人上癮，他又立刻抬起腰，上下來回把道具吃進去。</p><p>「哈啊⋯⋯」不只是上下，伊吹還坐在浴缸邊前後動著腰，想像自己是騎在志摩身上自己動，「志、摩⋯⋯志摩⋯⋯」重複叫著自己面前的人，看見那人被鼓舞，加快套弄的節奏，伊吹再次抬起頭，想要和志摩接吻。</p><p>膝蓋跨在伊吹身旁浴缸邊上，志摩吻上伊吹的嘴唇，手包覆著彼此的下身，正想要用自己的頂向伊吹，又想起警丸說過不可以性器互相摩蹭，只好一手握著自己的，另一手幫伊吹擼弄。</p><p>「啊！啊啊⋯⋯」伸手幫忙志摩，伊吹站起又坐下，每次都讓道具頂到最底，巨物通過窄穴直通結腸的酥麻連結著下身被志摩撫弄的快感，他渾身發軟回應著志摩的吻，「裡面、好脹⋯⋯快不行了、」</p><p>「我也、好舒服⋯⋯」配合伊吹的套弄，志摩擺著腰迎合，又加快手上的動作，圈緊伊吹的柱身，用指甲摳弄著鈴口。</p><p>伊吹瞳孔放大，性器抽動著射在志摩手中，身體卻停不下往道具坐再站起的重複動作，貪戀道具經過結腸的快感，射精後絞緊假陽具上的筋絡，「唔、還想要⋯⋯」</p><p>喘著氣把伊吹拉起壓上浴室牆壁，志摩抵在伊吹白嫩的屁股上摩蹭，一隻手握著道具，想像是自己頂在伊吹裡面。</p><p>「腿夾緊、」</p><p>插進伊吹雙腿之間，隨著自己頂弄時靠向伊吹的背後，下腹也將道具尾端往伊吹後穴裡推，和自己的抽插同步，伊吹的反應彷彿是自己在和他性交。</p><p>志摩因此更加熱情，扣著伊吹的腰，在伊吹夾緊的大腿間全部射了出來。</p><p>「嗯嗚⋯⋯好熱⋯⋯」道具一併被壓到最底，頂在結腸伊吹感覺自己深處被拓開，難以形容那又酥又麻的愉悅，只覺得身體一陣軟，屁股反射性輕輕顫抖著，「志摩⋯⋯」</p><p>志摩的在他腿間，熱燙的液體沿著腿根流下，他恍惚中感受到道具被收縮的內壁緩緩擠出後穴，高潮過後還一張一闔的穴口昭告著方才是怎麼被撐滿的。</p><p>「藍、」志摩靠在他背上，有著他們正進行完激烈性事的錯覺，嗅著伊吹身上的味道，志摩伸手圈住伊吹的腰，從背後給對方一個擁抱。</p><p>想彌補方才高潮時沒有接吻的不滿足，伊吹轉過身擁上志摩，嘟起嘴來等待志摩吻他。</p><p>氣氛正好，志摩一未沒有猶豫，踮起腳朝著伊吹的嘴唇吻過去，雙手撫摸著伊吹的屁股，把敏感得發顫的伊吹摟得更緊。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん剛剛說好舒服的時候好色。」嘴唇貼著嘴唇低語，這也是他喜歡聽志摩高潮前聲音的原因，「那個語氣，很像在求我讓你更舒服一點⋯⋯」</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯我要來說我的下一個性癖了。」志摩忽然有點感謝警丸，要不是警丸，平常他和伊吹沒事也不會討論彼此的性癖，就算說了也不好意思說到這麼細節喜歡哪個部分。</p><p>「說吧？」</p><p>「我喜歡看你高潮完恍惚的時候，含著我的樣子。」</p><p>伊吹聽完話就點點頭作勢要蹲下去，但志摩把他抱得緊緊的他無法動彈。</p><p>「⋯⋯差點忘了，不可以口交。」</p><p>「喔對吼⋯⋯」伊吹勾起嘴角，他一直以為志摩不喜歡，畢竟通常自己高潮完，志摩也剛射完，這個時候再含住志摩，志摩都會把他推開拒絕。</p><p>看來不是不喜歡的拒絕，而是太敏感太舒服，又直接戳到性癖，會受不了的那種拒絕。</p><p>「出去之後，一定好好滿足志摩ちゃん的。」</p><p>「我也會好好滿足你的。」志摩看了眼浴缸裡的熱水，兩人都剛高潮完，想進去泡又怕到浴缸裡免不了一陣「戲水」，一想到伊吹全身佈滿水珠，水氣讓他瀏海濕濕的貼在額頭，臉側滴下汗水的可口樣子，自己恐怕會想假借清理後面名義，故意碰到伊吹的前列腺，聽他哀哀叫吧。</p><p>打住自己的妄想，首要任務是逃出去這個空間，出去之後怎麼玩都可以，志摩決定忍耐一時，催促伊吹趕快說下一個性癖。</p><p>彎下身去撿掉在浴室地上的二十公分假陽具，伊吹看了道具忽然吐出一句，「吶，我的性癖之一是道具play。」用手來回套弄著矽膠材質的仿真肉色棒棒，和人體不同、無機物感濃厚的道具帶給他另類禁忌的情色幻想，「不覺得道具⋯⋯很壞嗎？」</p><p>「很壞？」志摩想著被他塞在床頭櫃裡的大量道具，自己不在時，伊吹是否也會偷偷打開櫃子，拿道具自慰呢⋯⋯</p><p>「不動的時候就都不會動，但打開開關之後，除非自己關掉，不然完全不會留情，就算去了好幾次，道具也不會自己停下來⋯⋯」伊吹又想到其他助興的道具，不只是用在自己身上的，也有用在志摩身上的，「難道志摩ちゃん不會吃醋嗎？」</p><p>「你指的是，吃道具的醋？」想著伊吹被道具弄得高潮連連射不出來的樣子，志摩嚥下口水，臉頰一熱，聽伊吹這麼一說確實有點吃道具的醋了。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん，看到你被道具用得很舒服，我可是會吃道具的醋喔。」</p><p>「吃醋的話你想怎麼做呢？」</p><p>想到剛才志摩說喜歡自己高潮後含他的樣子，伊吹立刻回答，「當然是讓志摩ちゃん更舒服，贏過道具啊。」</p><p>他伊吹藍怎麼會輸給道具呢？只有他才知道志摩喜歡什麼、哪裡敏感，道具又怎會知道？他能靠自己的力量讓志摩舒服到快升天好嗎！</p><p>「喔？我還以為你會用道具用到我吃醋回去的說。」</p><p>「⋯⋯你想要我試試看嗎？」望著一直到剛才都插在自己身後的假陽具，伊吹把它放到旁邊，又拿出白板，準備變出新的道具，「我不是說過了，我的性癖可是道具play喔。」</p><p>「那你可要在我面前好好表演一下，用到我吃醋為止。」</p><p>「誰怕誰，用就用！」比起當著志摩的面自己玩的羞恥，更想看到志摩對道具吃醋的樣子，伊吹很快就主動跳進志摩挖的坑裡，「前提是志摩ちゃん只能看我自己玩，不可以摸。」</p><p>「不摸就不摸，摸了算我吃醋我輸。」勝負欲被激起，志摩自信滿滿地放水給伊吹，「順帶一提，我的下個性癖是用ASMR撩到你受不了，你自己看著辦。」</p><p>「ASMR？那是什麼？」伊吹變出新的道具前列腺按摩器，為了速戰速決，甚至把場景轉移到一開始的四機搜辦公室，他就不信志摩受得了只能眼睜睜看他自慰不能摸。</p><p>他全身赤裸地坐在他的辦公座位上，志摩一未卻慢條斯理地起身把衣服穿上，外面還套上機動搜查隊的外套，一副絕對不會輸給他的樣子。</p><p>「ASMR就是⋯⋯」志摩彎下身湊近伊吹耳邊，靠得很近卻絲毫沒碰到伊吹，開口繼續說前他刻意吸了口氣，流動的氣息打在伊吹耳邊，志摩壓低了自己的聲音——「讓你聽我的聲音就能高潮。」</p><p>飽含情慾的嗓音帶起一陣酥麻，伊吹驚得用手捂住自己的耳朵閃躲，意識到這樣等於輸了一半，又趕快放下，露出他害臊到紅掉的耳朵。</p><p>「聽聲音就能高潮？不、不可能吧⋯⋯」雙腿張開屁股抬高，伊吹把前列腺按摩器推進後穴裡，雖沒有剛才假陽具的粗長，曲線造型的按摩器卻恰好頂在前列腺上，想到自己在四機搜辦公室全裸做這種事情，更引起心理上的刺激。</p><p>「怎麼不可能？」在自己位置上坐下，滑著椅子的滑輪來到伊吹身邊，志摩再度湊向伊吹耳邊，這次是伊吹左邊的耳朵，湊近的動作給伊吹一種志摩要吻他的錯覺，「⋯⋯聽我的聲音，你不是更有感覺了嗎？」</p><p>「有、嗎⋯⋯」好聽的嗓音叫人心癢，伊吹把按摩器抽出，又慢慢放進自己體內。</p><p>志摩在伊吹耳邊舔了舔自己的嘴唇，吞嚥口水的聲音也一併傳進伊吹耳裡，放慢說話的速度，他接著輕輕地問道：「難道、沒有嗎？」</p><p>伊吹低頭看著自己的半勃，抽出道具，這次他一隻腳跪在桌上身體向前趴，翹高屁股再次把前列腺按摩器放進去，對著志摩自己用道具抽插，舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>「好想要、志摩從後面進來⋯⋯」</p><p>欣賞伊吹自慰的情景，志摩再次靠近對方耳邊，張嘴輕輕吸氣，打在伊吹耳邊的氣息讓他期待聽見來自志摩溫柔的愛語，可志摩沒說什麼，口水流動的聲音伊吹倒是聽得一清二楚。</p><p>水漬聲令伊吹聯想翩翩，彷彿志摩渴望把他吃抹乾淨，志摩又發出無意義的低吟和嘆息，格外性感的嗓音刺激著伊吹的聽覺，伊吹把按摩器往深處放，抵到前列腺時，他以水靈的雙眼注視志摩，按下按摩器的震動開關。</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯」低頻度的震動帶來細小的愉悅，快感從身後緩緩蔓延，前列腺按摩器維持插在後穴的狀態，伊吹藍也不想一方面被志摩的節奏拉著走，開始誘惑志摩，「再多說一點啊⋯⋯志摩覺得這樣我就會受不了嗎？」</p><p>可以的話志摩真想就著現在的姿勢，插入在四機搜辦公桌上翹高屁股的伊吹，但他也不想輸，他想看看伊吹被自己的聲音撩到高潮會是什麼樣子。</p><p>「當然不覺得。」舌頭舔過嘴唇，志摩壓低聲音，營造緊張的氣氛，他緩緩開口，「藍ちゃん啊⋯⋯我除了想像執勤時對你這樣那樣，也會想像我們在四機搜分駐所做喔。」</p><p>伊吹摸向自己的勃起，像前戲一樣，輕柔地撫弄自己，同時閉上眼睛，專注在志摩一未的聲音裡。</p><p>「跟平時上床一樣，只是地點變成這裡。」志摩環顧四周，更湊近伊吹耳邊，降低音量，「你躺在你平常睡覺時躺的長沙發上，衣服撩到胸口，裸著下半身，把腳踝放到我肩上。」</p><p>腦海裡擅自加了「在家裡打砲不夠滿足，打完一次又特地闖入分駐所，急著想要對方」的奇幻設定，伊吹睜開眼望向現在所在四機搜分駐所的長沙發，也想要過去沙發上自慰，志摩卻要他待在原地。</p><p>「別走。」語氣頓時強硬，志摩幾乎是以命令的口吻，禁止伊吹亂跑，伊吹聽了身子一震，他又轉為溫柔的語氣，以氣音朝伊吹耳邊說：「我想要你看著那張沙發，想著我是怎麼操弄你的。」</p><p>眼巴巴地盯著沙發看，伊吹彷彿看見自己和志摩在沙發上交纏的身影。</p><p>「我握著你的腳踝，吻你的小腿，你癢得不耐煩，想要我趕快進去，前戲已經夠了。」</p><p>手摸向前列腺按摩器，伊吹把震動的頻率調高一階，沈浸在志摩的幻想裡，低聲催促著志摩，「嗯、志摩，快點⋯⋯」</p><p>「『求我啊』我一邊說，一邊頂在你的入口遲遲不進去。」</p><p>「拜託⋯⋯求你了志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」</p><p>志摩停頓了會兒，換了個坐姿，布料的摩擦聲和移動的聲響讓伊吹更心急，這次他換邊湊近伊吹的左耳，「我按著你的大腿，前端頂進去後，一次插到最深，『藍ちゃん、哈啊、插進去了⋯⋯裡面、好熱好緊⋯⋯』」</p><p>「志摩⋯⋯」志摩的喘聲聽起來彷彿他們真的在性交，伊吹扭著腰，用前列腺按摩器來回操弄自己。</p><p>怎麼能輸給志摩呢⋯⋯只有志摩不能碰他，沒說他不能碰志摩。伊吹藍大膽地跨坐到志摩身上，替志摩把褲子脫到膝蓋處。</p><p>「你要做什麼⋯⋯」</p><p>他沒有回答對方，只是用性器摩蹭著對方的大腿，志摩在他耳邊的喘息變得更加真實，他心跳加速，模仿志摩來到志摩耳邊悄聲挑釁對方：「在我被你的聲音撩到高潮之前，我看你才是會被我撩到先高潮吧。」</p><p>得寸進尺地在志摩腿間摩擦，志摩的腿把他夾緊，他有種是他正在操弄志摩而非被志摩操弄的錯覺，伊吹藍自信滿滿，現在是自己掌握主動權，志摩連碰他都不可以。</p><p>「這麼主動騎上來，發生什麼都是你自找的喔。」</p><p>「哼⋯⋯」擺著腰在志摩大腿間進出，伊吹在志摩耳邊輕笑，「志摩ちゃん是不是忘記、你摸我你就輸了？」</p><p>「沒忘。」志摩也靠近伊吹耳畔，聲音狡猾裡帶著危險，「我不會摸你的。」</p><p>志摩的手伸向伊吹身後，過程中沒有碰到伊吹，他按下前列腺按摩器按鈕，震動的頻率又更快了，他抓著道具尾端，整根抽出再整根塞入伊吹後庭。</p><p>「啊！志、志摩⋯⋯」記起內壁被粗魯輾過的快感，只需一瞬，力氣全被抽光，伊吹倒在志摩身上，費力撐起自己的身子。</p><p>「我沒有碰你，這樣不算犯規吧。」手指把按摩器推得更深，聽見伊吹的呻吟，志摩確定道具頂在伊吹前列腺上，又按了一次按鈕，把震動頻率調到最快。</p><p>「嗚嗯、唔、呼嗯⋯⋯志摩⋯⋯太狡猾了吧⋯⋯」</p><p>「你才狡猾吧。」把道具抽出，趁著伊吹喘氣放鬆時，志摩再次把按摩器放進伊吹裡面，這下伊吹整個人都在顫抖，剛才自信的眼神也變得承受不住快感、正閃著水光向他求饒。</p><p>志摩一未的嘴唇在伊吹耳邊輕啟：「前面都滴這麼多水在我大腿上了⋯⋯不是嗎？」</p><p>耐不住按摩器按在前列腺上震動的強烈刺激，像無尾熊巴在樹幹上一樣巴著志摩不放，想投降的伊吹不好意思看志摩，紅著耳根他下巴靠在志摩肩上，「我認輸⋯⋯」</p><p>「還有呢？」伊吹都能聽到志摩在他耳邊偷笑，笑聲和吐息一併襲向他聽覺。</p><p>「拜託、志摩⋯⋯摸摸我⋯⋯」</p><p>手摸向伊吹背後把伊吹摟進懷裡，志摩的舌頭舔過伊吹耳垂，往伊吹耳道戳刺，在耳朵裡打轉舔弄的水漬聲讓伊吹渾身起雞皮疙瘩，一邊顫抖一邊掙扎，「啊！志摩⋯⋯」</p><p>「別以為我不知道你耳朵很敏感。」輕咬伊吹的耳垂，志摩喜歡看到伊吹被自己弄得受不了的樣子，尤其伊吹其實耳朵意外地很敏感，像現在這樣，朝著他方才舔過的耳骨吹氣，伊吹就會癢得想逃。</p><p>被志摩玩耳朵玩到快要射，伊吹拉著志摩的手到自己的勃起，「我都認輸了⋯⋯不要只玩耳朵，志摩也幫我摸摸這邊嘛⋯⋯」</p><p>「這邊嗎？」握住伊吹的下身，志摩的另一隻手伸到伊吹身後把按摩器的震動關掉，「不是這邊？」</p><p>伊吹想了想，最後把志摩的手帶到自己胸前，「摸這邊。」他用水潤的眼神請求志摩，想當然爾志摩一未雙手都搭上他胸口，色瞇瞇地抓了把他的胸。</p><p>「想要我玩你乳頭玩到高潮，嗯？」</p><p>可惡，志摩的聲音為什麼聽起來那麼色。伊吹藍猛力點頭，在慾望面前，他毫不猶豫把羞恥感拋到九霄雲外，一隻手打開按摩器震動開關，調到最高速，握著按摩器前前後後進出，碾在前列腺時想要射精的感覺，使他另一隻手自然握上自己的性器套弄。</p><p>不只伊吹覺得志摩很色，志摩也覺得伊吹藍怎麼可以那麼色，稱讚意味上的色。</p><p>他也不是聖人，伊吹坐在他身上自慰這種場景，看了不可能沒有感覺，小志摩都變成大志摩了，他像是對自己賭氣，又似對罪魁禍首伊吹生氣，冷不防捏了把伊吹的兩邊乳首。</p><p>「哈啊、」被志摩一捏差點射出來，性癖之一是喜歡痛感的伊吹眨眨眼，想要志摩再來一次。</p><p>志摩讀懂伊吹的暗示，他沒有心急，指尖戳向伊吹的乳首，左右來回以指甲逗弄，伊吹自慰的手動得越來越快，嘴裡還喃著他的名字。</p><p>摳弄之後指尖在乳頭附近繞圈打轉，伊吹一次把前列腺按摩器推到最底按著不放，內壁絞緊道具，身體緊繃呼吸急促，粗魯地擼弄了幾下，伊吹弓起身，直接射在志摩衣服上。</p><p>見伊吹射出，志摩這才以拇指和食指揪住伊吹的乳首，狠狠地擰了一把。</p><p>「嗯啊！啊⋯⋯志、志摩、呼、嗯⋯⋯」剛高潮的身體受痛覺刺激，伊吹感覺自己的高潮又延續了一些，陣陣濁白灑在志摩衣服上，他癱到志摩懷裡時，還能感覺會陰處被志摩的硬物頂著。</p><p>「你準備好要聽我的最後一個性癖了嗎？」志摩朝他腿間撞了下，他迷糊地點頭，慶幸終於來到志摩的最後一個性癖發表時間。</p><p>「我的最後一個性癖是⋯⋯」往伊吹耳邊靠，志摩鼓起勇氣，他不講他們也出不去這個房間，他如果先尷尬，伊吹只會更尷尬。</p><p>「是？」</p><p>「想讓你直接尿出來。」</p><p>「志摩⋯⋯你認真嗎⋯⋯」伊吹藍完全醒了。縱然他才剛高潮完，他現在已經十分清醒。</p><p>自己的戀人說性癖是想讓自己直接尿出來。</p><p>尿？尿出來？他以為舔腋下就夠變態了，沒想到出現窗邊play，繼窗邊play之後，又有尿道棒。</p><p>伊吹覺得尿道棒就是志摩變態性癖的極限了，沒想到還能這樣玩，還這麼會玩，志摩不是頭撞到，就是徹頭徹尾的變態。</p><p>顯然志摩一未是後者。</p><p>他不想知道為什麼，可他沒問志摩就先開口，「很羞恥吧。」</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯一般人都會羞恥的吧？」伊吹努力以志摩的觀點想像一下自己尿出來為什麼會讓他興奮，但馬上就放棄了，志摩的性癖，他不懂。</p><p>「想看你解放得很舒服的同時，羞恥到想把自己埋起來的樣子。」志摩露出了伊吹有史以來看過最不妙最糟糕的笑容，「搞不好會羞恥到哭出來。」</p><p>被志摩熱烈的視線盯得渾身不對勁，伊吹覺得再這樣下去，他又要半推半就被迫上了志摩的賊船，體驗什麼是直接尿出來了。</p><p>不可以。也不可以說不可以，不然最後會變成「可以」。這時候必須轉移話題才行。</p><p>「呃⋯⋯咳⋯⋯我也來說一下我的性癖，我喜歡舔你的汗。」沒有離開志摩身上，伊吹面對面抱住志摩，感受到對方的下身更加硬挺地抵在自己腿間，「因為是志摩ちゃん的汗，嚐起來有點鹹鹹的，很性感。」</p><p>「是嗎？」以手指摩挲伊吹的嘴唇，伊吹的舌頭立刻舔過自己指甲，得知戀人的性癖是舔自己的汗，志摩心裡上下起伏，對這樣的伊吹毫無抵抗力。</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯好喜歡舔志摩ちゃん。」吸了口志摩的手指，伊吹從指甲一路舔向手背和手腕，貼近志摩後頸，伊吹聞到淺淺的汗味，興奮地貼上去舔。</p><p>「你還真的是隻警察汪汪。」</p><p>「汪。」舌頭自耳後掃過，淡淡的鹹味在舌尖散開，是熟悉的、志摩的汗味，混著志摩身上沐浴乳的淡香，伊吹越舔越帶勁，志摩的味道總令他感到性興奮，「好想把志摩ちゃん全身都舔一遍。」</p><p>「你這樣說我也很興奮。」</p><p>「我感受到了。」以會陰磨蹭志摩的硬物，伊吹感受志摩的那裡越發脹大，他嚥下口水，不只想舔志摩的汗，他也想舔志摩的那裡啊⋯⋯該死的，為什麼不可以口交！</p><p>「所以⋯⋯」志摩停頓了下，用輕柔的聲音問他，「你不想試試看直接尿出來嗎？」</p><p>伊吹藍腦海中都是自己舔志摩的時候，志摩發出的愉悅的喘息，尤其舔到乳頭的時候，志摩會特別敏感的扭來扭去⋯⋯好想舔⋯⋯好想好想⋯⋯</p><p>「好想⋯⋯好想好想⋯⋯」自然而然把心裡關於舔志摩的想法說出來，伊吹愣愣地看著志摩流口水，也沒聽清楚志摩剛剛說了什麼。</p><p>「喔？你有這麼想直接尿出來？」志摩忍不住笑了出來，伊吹到底神遊到哪裡去了。</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯好想要喔⋯⋯嗯？」</p><p>「說好了喔。」</p><p>「什、什麼！欸？我剛剛說出來了嗎？」捂住自己嘴巴，伊吹慌張地看著志摩。</p><p>「我問你想不想試試看直接尿出來，你說『好想好想～』，那就這麼說好了。」誇張地模仿著伊吹的口吻，志摩勾起壞笑，一把握住伊吹的下身。</p><p>「不是！我、我的好想不是這個啦！」</p><p>「不然是哪個？」</p><p>「好想要舔你⋯⋯」</p><p>「這樣啊⋯⋯」志摩刻意尷尬地停頓，什麼話也不說，只是一直盯著伊吹的雙眼看，而伊吹不甘示弱，用滿分的假笑回應志摩。</p><p>撐住啊伊吹藍！千萬不能被志摩打敗！先受不了尷尬氣氛打破沉默的人就輸了！伊吹的頭往另一個方向歪，眨了眨眼，笑容又更做作了。</p><p>志摩遊刃有餘地點點頭，伊吹只覺得對方看過來的眼神更銳利了一點。</p><p>不行，你要堅持住啊伊吹藍！伊吹開始閃躲志摩的眼神，東張西望了好一陣子，志摩卻上下打量了他一輪，看得伊吹臉紅心跳，再不說點什麼就要憋死了。</p><p>他深吸一口氣，講出來的話卻不成比例的小聲：「如果志摩那麼堅持的話，我也是願意試試看啦⋯⋯」</p><p>伊吹藍正式投降，堅持時間紀錄十秒鐘。</p><p>在志摩一未面前，他是十秒的男人。</p><p>「不羞恥？」</p><p>「太丟臉了⋯⋯」還沒發生，伊吹就羞恥得捂住自己的臉，「但但但但是如果志摩ちゃん真的很堅持的話⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯我⋯⋯我答應就是了啦⋯⋯幹好煩喔我為什麼要答應⋯⋯天啊我以後要怎麼辦⋯⋯要怎麼跟志摩ちゃん一起去公園上廁所嗚喔喔喔⋯⋯」</p><p>「反正一起上廁所的時候我都看過了⋯⋯」</p><p>「不一樣啦⋯⋯而且這裡可是四機搜的分駐所耶⋯⋯這樣以後每次到分駐所都會想起來⋯⋯」</p><p>「不然你有別的建議嗎？」</p><p>「至少在、家、家裡浴室之類的吧⋯⋯」伊吹盯著地板，好像要把地板盯出洞一樣，臉又熱又紅，而且從剛才不知道是不是因為一直提到尿尿，搞得他也越來越想上廁所，下腹緊緊的。</p><p>「好啊，那就去家裡浴室。」</p><p>把場景轉移到家中浴室，兩人面對面站在浴缸裡，伊吹全裸，志摩則還穿著上衣、褲子卡在膝蓋附近，伊吹見狀急忙蹲下要把志摩的褲子脫掉。</p><p>「為什麼要脫我褲子？」</p><p>「我不想弄髒志摩ちゃん的衣服啦⋯⋯」</p><p>見伊吹已做好真的要當著他的面直接尿出來的決心，志摩抿了抿嘴唇，掩藏自己要忍不住勾起的壞笑，「警丸可以變出新的一套。」</p><p>「不行啦志摩⋯⋯」</p><p>志摩一未把褲子拉好，重新穿回去，這下伊吹藍更加慌張，從分駐所轉移到家裡浴室著實令他安心不少，至少在浴室洗澡尿尿還算合理，弄髒可以馬上沖掉，沒那麼羞恥，但志摩把褲子穿回去，分明就會被自己的尿液不小心沾到，一想到自己的尿會弄髒志摩的衣物，伊吹突然又覺得很羞恥。</p><p>跟伊吹換了個位置，擋在伊吹和排水口之間，志摩拍了拍自己的上衣，「尿到我身上也沒關係，等等再沖乾淨就好。」</p><p>「嗚⋯⋯不可以啦⋯⋯」</p><p>「沒事的。」拍拍伊吹的頭，志摩拿出一瓶礦泉水遞給對方，「無論是怎樣的藍ちゃん我都喜歡喔。」</p><p>又來了。為什麼志摩一未這麼溫柔這麼犯規。</p><p>伊吹藍近乎生氣地扭開瓶蓋，憑著志摩給的勇氣，大口大口喝下礦泉水。</p><p>志摩的嘴，騙人的鬼。他心甘情願被騙，做鬼也風流。</p><p>可惡，為什麼連當鬼也要一起當。</p><p>伊吹把礦泉水一飲而盡，生氣地直盯志摩不放，「真的拿你沒辦法⋯⋯怎樣的志摩ちゃん我也都喜歡啦，包括性癖很特殊的志摩也喜歡！」</p><p>「噗哈⋯⋯」志摩大笑出聲，伊吹變得更生氣了，氣到跺腳，「幹嘛那麼生氣？」</p><p>「誰叫志摩ちゃん笑得那麼可愛！看了就更喜歡你啊！」</p><p>「喜歡到生氣？」</p><p>「對啦喜歡到生氣⋯⋯哈哈哈。」生氣到不行的伊吹最後氣到笑出來，就跟平常他與志摩在菠蘿麵包號上吵起來之後，拌嘴拌得很開心而笑出來一樣。</p><p>「你也很可愛啊。」志摩笑著吻上伊吹。</p><p>伊吹才覺得氣氛特別好的時候，志摩手上已經多了支尿道棒，剛才灌下去的瓶裝水也在膀胱蠢蠢欲動，惹得自己越來越想尿尿。</p><p>「我覺得我會被你玩壞⋯⋯」</p><p>「可是你好像也樂在其中⋯⋯」</p><p>尿道棒插入伊吹前端細窄的孔洞，擠壓著尿道，伊吹緊繃的下腹更加用力，光是把尿道棒插到最底，伊吹就快受不了了。</p><p>「⋯⋯我是樂在其中沒錯啦。」</p><p>志摩的手指握著尿道棒，仔細觀察伊吹的表情，他把尿道棒往上抽起一些，又立刻插回最底。</p><p>「呃嗯、志、志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」腳趾用力收緊，片刻的過度刺激讓伊吹彎下身，扶著自己的下腹，他對志摩拼命搖頭，尿意更加強烈，「那個不行，會太刺激⋯⋯」</p><p>「嗯。」想看伊吹忍無可忍尿出來的畫面，志摩暫時不去亂動尿道棒，不碰伊吹，他把伊吹從頭到腳慢慢欣賞了一遍，再從腳趾看回伊吹的雙眼，中途還停在伊吹插著尿道棒的下身，停了特別久。</p><p>難耐地扭動身體，伊吹咬著牙憋尿，「志摩⋯⋯你那樣看我⋯⋯我會很興奮⋯⋯」</p><p>「藍ちゃん喜歡被看嗎？」他看著伊吹幾乎要溢出液體、一抽一抽的鈴口，再看向伊吹。</p><p>「啊嗯⋯⋯我的性癖之一是喜歡被視姦。」</p><p>志摩熾熱的視線掃過伊吹全身，伊吹很肯定自己多麼微小的身體反應，都會被志摩看得一清二楚，自己憋尿時腳尖微微向內的小動作，按著下腹忍耐的表情盡收志摩眼底，自己的性器更是因此站得更挺，又更想尿尿了。</p><p>不懷好意地望著伊吹的下腹和顫抖的雙腿，志摩知道伊吹在看著自己，刻意以舌頭舔過自己的痣和嘴唇，「憋尿不是好事喔，藍ちゃん。」</p><p>「不要說那個詞、」</p><p>「哪個詞？啊，你說『尿尿』嗎？」</p><p>「就說了不准說、」</p><p>志摩的雙眼直盯伊吹的一顫一顫的下身，他看得出來，伊吹快要憋不住了。</p><p>「志、志摩⋯⋯想要摸摸⋯⋯」伊吹難受地一手扶著腰，另一手牢牢握住志摩的手腕。</p><p>「不是說喜歡被視姦嗎，還想要我摸？」雖然嘴上這麼說，志摩還是溫柔地回握住伊吹的手，和他十指緊扣，「想要被摸哪裡？」</p><p>「⋯⋯摸胸部。」睜大眼從下往上望著志摩，楚楚可憐的狗狗眼神讓志摩二話不說，雙手都搭上伊吹平坦的胸部。</p><p>輕輕揉捏伊吹的胸，伊吹似乎又更難耐了，志摩的手指戳向伊吹的乳首，看伊吹腳趾緊繃，憋得更緊，他不忍心看伊吹自己折磨自己，「藍ちゃん，想尿就尿出來。」</p><p>「嗚⋯⋯」被志摩注視自己拼命憋尿的樣子，伊吹既羞恥又興奮，志摩玩弄他乳頭的手指靈巧地捻弄，性器有什麼快要爆發，伊吹咬著下唇，對志摩搖搖頭。</p><p>「我會好好看著藍ちゃん的。」</p><p>「不、不要看啦⋯⋯」</p><p>「憋尿很難受吧，藍ちゃん不用怕。」整隻手在伊吹的胸口畫著圓撫摸，志摩為安撫伊吹，吻了吻伊吹的額頭，「你的全部我都喜歡。」</p><p>放開緊咬的嘴唇，經過志摩哄，伊吹的手伸向插在自己性器上的尿道棒，「志摩ちゃん⋯⋯」</p><p>「乖？」</p><p>「唔嗯⋯⋯」握著尿道棒頂端慢慢往外抽，下腹更加用力，滿漲的男根頂端溢出淡黃色液體。</p><p>志摩見狀輕掐了把伊吹敏感的乳首，伊吹抖動著大腿忍無可忍，想尿尿跟想射精的感覺混在一起，他無助地看著志摩，一次把尿道棒全抽出來。</p><p>「啊、啊⋯⋯」</p><p>彷彿緊閉的蓋子一鼓作氣被掀翻，裡頭的湧泉激烈噴出，伊吹高潮一般溢出的尿液射向志摩的下腹，全身力氣被抽光，沒辦法控制自己的身體，解放的快感再也憋不住，伊吹羞恥地閉上眼睛。</p><p>「志摩⋯⋯」</p><p>熱流一陣陣排出，他扶著浴室牆壁，空氣中尿液的味道讓伊吹害羞得想挖個洞把自己埋起來，可釋放帶來的愉悅又使他舒服得軟了身子，更多累積的尿液往志摩身上，沒有手扶著，伊吹尿得到處都是，包括自己的腳上，也沾上自己的尿。</p><p>莫大的恥感讓他不敢張開眼睛，全部的全部都被志摩一未看得一清二楚。</p><p>「藍ちゃん做得很好喔。」</p><p>「嗚⋯⋯志摩⋯⋯」</p><p>緩緩睜開眼，羞恥的淚水從泛紅的頰邊滑落，伊吹看見志摩的微笑和志摩被他的尿淋到的下半身，眼淚唰地往下掉。</p><p>「志摩被我的尿弄髒了⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」</p><p>「不髒不髒，藍ちゃん乖。」用力把伊吹抱住，志摩拍著伊吹的背，「就算是髒髒的伊吹藍，我也喜歡。」</p><p>「嗚嗚⋯⋯志摩一未你這個大變態⋯⋯」邊哭邊把志摩壓到浴室牆上親吻，他從未想過能遇到像志摩一樣接受自己全部的人，雖然很羞恥，但因為是志摩，羞恥也沒有關係，他也喜歡志摩一未的全部。</p><p>志摩親了口伊吹沾滿淚水的臉頰，「我這麼變態，你還要我？」</p><p>「當然要啊笨蛋。」打開浴室水龍頭，伊吹幫志摩把沾到尿液的衣物脫掉，蓮蓬頭流出的熱水打在他們身上，他嘿嘿地笑了兩聲，迅速把志摩扒光，抹著沐浴乳的雙手摸向志摩胸口，「我這是為民除害。」</p><p>「彼此彼此好嗎。」任由伊吹對自己上下其手，志摩享受著對方的搓澡服務，剛才看伊吹直接尿出來的性興奮不減反增，伊吹沒搓幾下，小志摩就有精神地抬頭和伊吹說你好。</p><p>忽略志摩的下身，伊吹仔細地把志摩全身其他地方抹上沐浴乳，搓出泡泡來，「好吧我要說我最後一個性癖了。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「我喜歡你幫我事前清理。」就像現在自己正在幫志摩洗澡一樣。伊吹擠了點沐浴乳到自己的掌心搓揉幾下，出現泡泡後他的雙手伸到志摩身後，學志摩平常都會對他做的那樣，玩弄志摩的屁股。</p><p>看伊吹開始玩自己的屁股，想到剛剛自己想看伊吹直接尿出來的性癖，志摩很順地接了下去，「喔⋯⋯你的意思是喜歡我幫你灌腸嗎？」</p><p>「喂！不是啦⋯⋯呃⋯⋯嗯？欸？啊⋯⋯是又不是。」好像哪裡怪怪的，但好像又沒有不對。</p><p>「我的意思是像現在這樣幫我洗澡洗乾淨。」伊吹藍想了想志摩幫自己灌腸的畫面，立刻縮回手捂住自己的臉，「但、但洗乾淨好像也包含那個部分⋯⋯嗯？」</p><p>「嗯？」疑惑地看著語無倫次的伊吹，這次換志摩幫伊吹抹沐浴乳，熟練的雙手遊走在伊吹腰間搓著泡泡，「你自己都不知道自己的性癖？」</p><p>「我當然知道啊！」看志摩在自己身上東搓搓西洗洗，包括臀縫也抹上了沐浴乳，伊吹拿蓮蓬頭先幫志摩把方才抹上的泡泡沖掉，沖完志摩就換自己要被志摩沖乾淨。</p><p>「喔，那我們為什麼還被困在這裡？」沖乾淨了的志摩接過蓮蓬頭，讓伊吹轉過身，從背後開始幫伊吹沖澡。</p><p>「⋯⋯好啦！我喜歡你幫我洗澡洗乾淨，也喜歡你幫我灌、灌腸啦！」</p><p>用蓮蓬頭沖向伊吹股間，志摩勾起嘴角，「嗯，說出來了呢。」</p><p>「對啦。警丸呢？」</p><p>『警丸在這裡喔汪。』警丸突然出現在浴缸裡伊吹腳邊，嚇得伊吹往後跌，撞到志摩不小心放開手中的蓮蓬頭。</p><p>志摩本以為蓮蓬頭會到處亂噴、自己頭會撞到浴缸，下一秒卻倒在柔軟的地方。</p><p>伊吹倒在自己身上，自己則倒在自己的床上⋯⋯志摩看著再熟悉不過的天花板，又驚又喜地搖著伊吹的肩膀，「我們是不是成功逃出來了！」</p><p>「好痛喔志摩抱歉⋯⋯嗯？欸？好、好像是喔！」伊吹猛地坐起身，腳邊的警丸娃娃動了兩下，伊吹趕緊把志摩家裡的警丸娃娃抱起，「你是警丸嗎？」</p><p>『是來自警丸星球的警丸喔！恭喜你們成功回到現實世界汪！』</p><p>「太好了！」伊吹把警丸娃娃緊緊抱入懷裡蹭，也不管警丸小聲吶喊著「放開我」，蹭一蹭還親了口警丸娃娃。</p><p>『明明希望你們不要縱慾過度影響機搜工作的，結果還是變成這樣了啾⋯⋯』警丸娃娃想要給伊吹一記警丸肉球拳，無奈手太短，根本打不到，『汪汪嗚嗚⋯⋯放開我⋯⋯回到現實世界警丸就不能飛來飛去了。』</p><p>「那警丸會繼續待在這個娃娃裡面？」全裸的志摩從伊吹手中接過警丸娃娃，看了看房間裡的時鐘，現在是假日的下午，現實世界從他們起床也才過了五個小時，「如果繼續待著，你不會改天又想要把我們關進奇怪的空間裡吧？」</p><p>『警丸⋯不會了⋯⋯』警丸娃娃的表情瞬間變成哭臉，『警丸看到太多不該看的東西了汪嗚嗚⋯⋯』</p><p>「欸⋯⋯警丸對不起。」志摩把警丸娃娃擺到床頭，安撫地摸了幾下警丸，「總、總而言之，我們會盡量考慮到你的心情的，應該吧⋯⋯」</p><p>『是誰剛剛說性癖是抱著我打砲的⋯⋯』</p><p>「是我！呃⋯⋯警丸對不起嘛⋯⋯」伊吹雙手合十跟警丸不好意思地道歉，「但你真的很好抱。」</p><p>志摩愣了幾秒，突破盲點想到了些什麼，忍不住掩著嘴巴偷笑。</p><p>「怎麼了？」『怎麼了？』</p><p>「啊，不，沒事⋯⋯」即使如此志摩還是掩藏不住笑意。</p><p>「志摩ちゃん？」</p><p>「沒⋯⋯我想說，既然警丸都知道也看過我們的性癖，應該就對我們免疫了吧⋯⋯」</p><p>『汪、志摩さん是什、什麼意思？』警丸娃娃原地顫抖，想後退但床頭已經退無可退了，『我才沒有免疫！可以的話，警丸還是不想看到的呀汪！』</p><p>志摩再次突破盲點，「但把我們關回去的話，會看到更多你不想看到的東西喔。」</p><p>『嗚汪⋯⋯警丸不要⋯⋯』</p><p>「反正都看習慣了，我們就⋯⋯」伊吹再次抱起警丸，警丸的大小跟觸感抱起來剛剛好，尤其是跟志摩打砲的時候抱最舒服了。</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯就當作關我們的賠禮，你忍耐一下吧⋯⋯」</p><p>終於可以性交，還不趕快先來一發？志摩攬著伊吹的腰，壓了上去。</p><p>被伊吹抱在懷裡的警丸掙扎也沒有用，承受來自兩人的一次次撞擊，聽到各種不該聽的聲音，從橘色的警丸，臉紅變成了紅色的警丸娃娃。</p><p>『志摩さん跟伊吹さん什麼時候才要結束啊⋯⋯汪嗚⋯⋯』</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>